


Musik für John

by ampersand_ch



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Classical Music, Desire, Diary/Journal, Fireworks, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Music Creation, Musical Instruments, Romantic Friendship, Sexual Content, Sherlock Plays the Violin, Sherlock's Violin
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ampersand_ch/pseuds/ampersand_ch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock kann nicht schlafen und sucht Trost bei seiner Violine. Und während er sich nächtelang mit Musik beschäftigt, wird ihm immer klarer, was ihm den Schlaf raubt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thema

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Music for John](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6259129) by [ampersand_ch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ampersand_ch/pseuds/ampersand_ch)



Sherlock erwachte und war im ersten Moment verwirrt. Er lag auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer. Es war dunkel. Das eine Fenster stand offen. Die Hitze einer Sommernacht füllte den Raum. Von draussen das matte Streulicht der Strasse. Im Hintergrund der Lärm der Stadt, unaufhörliches, nie endendes Rauschen. Autos, U-Bahn, Menschen, Themse, Schicksal. Ein undifferenzierter Schleier, weit weg. Im Vordergrund das gemächliche Ticken der alten Wanduhr. Sie zählte die Zeit aus, ohne Eile, teilte die Gegenwart in kleine Stücke. Unaufhaltsam. Sekundenschlag. Tick. Tack. Tick. Tack. Sherlock fuhr sich über das Gesicht. Er musste eingeschlafen sein. Vor Erschöpfung. Vielleicht vor Erschöpfung. Er hatte lange nicht geschlafen. Und auch jetzt fühlte er sich müde und erschlagen. Leer. Ein paar Stunden, immerhin. Sherlock stand auf, ging zum Fenster. Draussen stand schwül die Nacht. Irgendwo schlug eine Kirchenuhr drei Viertel. Er wollte die Stunde nicht wissen. Unnötig. 

Sherlock schloss das Fenster, sperrte die Stadt aus, griff nach dem Geigenkasten. Seit langem wieder einmal. Bogen spannen. Kolophonium. Das Instrument lag vertraut und warm in der Hand. Eingestrichenes a‘. Sherlock hörte, dass die Saite mit 442 Hertz schwang. 2 Hertz zu hoch. Sein absolutes Gehör war Segen und Fluch zugleich. Meist war es Qual. Eigentlich war es immer Qual. Manchmal verfluchte er es. Aber es hatte auch etwas Tröstliches, sich so sicher zu sein in der Wahrnehmung. Diese Schönheit zu geniessen, die Schönheit des reinen a‘, auf dem die ganze Musik aufbaute, auf das sein Instrument ansprach. Sherlock entspannte die Saite, zog den Ton von unten auf 440. Eine Offenbarung. Satt. Präzise. Vertraut. Ein Anker, ein Null-Punkt der Musik, an dem sich Physik, Intellekt, Technik, Handwerk und Sinne trafen, von dem alles ausging, all die Schönheit westlicher Musikkultur.

Sherlock stimmte die anderen Saiten auf den Referenzton. Reine Quint. Welch Vergnügen, diese reine Quint! Diese Klarheit, wenn die Schwebung plötzlich aufgab und sich verband mit den Obertönen, einrenkte in das Eine, Gerade, Gültige. Sich reduzierte auf diese atemberaubende Ruhe und Kraft. Sherlock schloss die Augen. Er stimmte das Instrument langsam und bewusst. Ein äusserst sinnlicher Vorgang. Ein höchst intellektueller Vorgang. Die Schwingungen. Sie aufeinander synchronisieren, die Reinheit hören, sehen, spüren, geniessen. Die Resonanz des Instrumentes, Meisterwerk der Kunst, der Wissenschaft, der Sinnlichkeit. Die Violine. Seine Violine. Irgendwo, irgendwann, hatte ein Meister seines Fachs dieses Instrument gebaut, ihm eine eigenwillige Tiefe gegeben, einen verblüffend warmen Klang, der versteckt lag und sich nur dem offenbarte, der sich darauf einliess. Ganz darauf einliess. Ganz in das Material horchte, das Holz, die Schwingung, die Saiten, die Lagen, den Druck des Bogens. Der alles aufgab. Für sie. Seine Violine. Sherlock liebte sie über alles. Er erschauderte bei dem Gedanken, dass sie Menschenwerk war.

Spiel! Er liess seine Finger über die Violine tasten, über die Saiten, überliess den Bogen der Balance des Materials, seinem Gehör, seiner Intuition. Er liess seine Hände spielen. Sie strichen in den Lagen herum, griffen dann überraschend _Auld Lang Syne_. Sherlock wusste nicht, warum gerade dieses alte Lied. Es verfing sich in seinem Gehör, seinem Herzen, seinem Kopf, seinen Fingern, in den Saiten, dem Holz, dem Bogen. Er spielte die Melodie und spürte ihr sorgfältig nach. Der zögerlichen ersten Strophe folgte eine klare, bewusste zweite. Eine sanfte dritte. Die alte Weise berührte Sherlock. Die Geradlinigkeit der Melodie, ihre Klarheit und Kraft und im Hintergrund diese tiefe Melancholie. Das Gefühl der Wärme und Vertrautheit, der Sehnsucht, der Trauer und der Einsamkeit. Sherlock fing mit der Melodie an zu spielen, spielte Kehren und Schleifen, verzierte sie, improvisierte über ihr, vorsichtig, ohne sie zu verletzen, ohne die Gefühle zu stören, die dahinter lagen. Erinnerung. Traurigkeit. Heimweh. Sherlock setzte den Bogen abrupt ab. Das Lied erinnerte ihn an John. 

John war seit vier Tagen weg. Seit vier Tagen und vier Nächten, in denen er nicht geschlafen hatte. John war bei seiner Schwester. Das war alles. Er war zu Besuch. Er kam zurück. Sherlock starrte durch die Scheibe auf die Strassenlaterne vor dem Fenster. _And there's a hand, my trusty fiere, and gie's a hand o'thine_. Das Lied drehte in seinem Kopf. Er legte Geige und Bogen ab, riss das Fenster auf, atmete die heisse, verbrauchte Sommerluft, die sofort eindrang. Sie roch nach Abgasen, Rohöl, Chlor, abgestandenem Wasser, Schweiss und Sonnencreme. Sherlock sog sie gierig in seine Lungen. Fremde, verwirrende Welt. Dann ging er durch das Wohnzimmer. Auf und ab. Unruhig. Ziellos. Auf und ab. Auf und ab. Wie er es auch die letzten Nächte getan hatte. Ruhelos. Das konnte nicht sein. Konnte nicht sein. Er konnte nicht schlafen, wenn John nicht da war. Fand keine Ruhe, keine Entspannung. John fehlte. Sass nicht im Sessel, hantierte nicht in der Küche, schlief nicht oben in seinem Zimmer. Das hätte gereicht. Das Wissen hätte gereicht: John ist da. Aber er war es nicht.

Dutzende SMS jeden Tag. Zeugnis davon, dass John an ihn dachte. Ständig an ihn dachte. Den ganzen Tag. So wie er an ihn. Ununterbrochen. Am Tag. Nachts schlief John. Er nicht. Das Mobiltelefon lag auf dem Tisch. Sherlock nahm es auf. Keine neuen SMS. Er setzte seine Wanderung fort. Noch immer drehte das Lied in seinem Kopf. Sherlock hielt inne. Er schloss das Fenster, nahm Geige und Bogen wieder auf, zog eine lange Serie schneller, heftiger Arpeggien über die Saiten bis seine Bogenhand schmerzte und das Lied weg war. Dann stimmte er das Instrument neu. Er vertrug keine Schwebung und sei sie noch so klein, keine Trübung der Reinheit, keine Abweichung.

Die G-Saite. Er strich sie an, sanft, liess sie schwingen. Sonorer Klang, voll und weich. Erstaunlich dieser Klang in dieser Tiefe, selbst auf der leeren Saite, überraschend, immer wieder, ungewöhnlich. Was für ein wunderbares Instrument! Sherlock spielte auf der G-Saite, wechselte durch die Lage, bezog die D-Saite mit ein, horchte auf den Lagenwechsel, den Saitenwechsel, versuchte in weichen agogischen Gesten die technischen Nahtstellen zu überwinden. Der Sextsprung nach oben, weich und öffnend zugleich. Ein Motiv. Er spielte mit ihm, suchte nach weiteren Tönen. Der Anfang eines Themas. Es öffnete sich gleich zu Beginn mit der Sext, nahm sich dann zurück, näherte sich sanft und zögernd erneut der Sext, erreichte sie nach mehreren verspielten Anläufen um dann umgehend abzusinken, langsam, taumelnd, trunken bis zum Grund. Als habe sich alles erfüllt. Spätestens als Sherlock den Grundton von unten über die grosse Sekund erreichte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er in Moll spielte und dass die Pole seiner Melodie eine siebte und eine fünfte Stufe waren, die sich in einem ganz anderen Zusammenhang umspielten als er angenommen hatte. Und die sich in einem gemeinsamen Grundton fanden, der zwischen ihnen lag. Sherlock hielt überrascht inne. Er hatte seine Finger spielen lassen und analysierte die Tonfolge erst jetzt. Es war ein faszinierendes Thema. Eigentlich zwei, ein aufsteigendes und ein absteigendes. Eines das einatmete, eines das ausatmete. Sherlock wusste in diesem Augenblick, dass er etwas komponieren würde daraus. Ein Stück. Variationen vielleicht. Für John vielleicht. Das schien ihm eine Aufgabe zu sein, mit der er sich die kommenden Tage und Nächte beschäftigen und die Zeit ausfüllen konnte.

***

_Die Tonfolgen der beiden Motive: cafga fgbagfecd_


	2. Variation 1

Als der Tag dämmerte, schloss Sherlock die Fensterläden und zog die Nachtvorhänge. Er machte sich Tee, ass das Stück Apfelkuchen, das Mrs Hudson gebracht hatte und das seit zwei Tagen unberührt im Kühlschrank stand. Draussen erwachte das Leben. 5 Uhr morgens. Er musste schlafen. Musste essen. John würde das wollen, würde darauf achten. Auf ihn. Auf seine Gesundheit. Auf seine Lebensweise. John würde ihn pflegen, ihn leiten, ihn umsorgen. Ihm Struktur geben, Anleitung geben, Alltag geben. Aber John war nicht da. 

Sherlock schloss die Augen und das Thema seiner Musik überflutete ihn und mit ihm die Erkenntnis, dass Johns Abwesenheit ihm den Boden unter den Füssen nahm, seine Gefühle durcheinander brachte und ihn verunsicherte. Diese Nähe, die mit der räumlichen Distanz spürbar wurde und schmerzte. Die Verbindlichkeit. Die damit verbundene Verantwortung.

Ja, er hatte es erwogen. Es gab ein Versteck in ihrer Wohnung. Eines, das John nicht kannte. Ein Geheimnis aus dunkler Zeit. Einer Zeit ohne John. Ohne Struktur. Ohne Verbindlichkeit. Ohne Gegenüber. Morphine. Auslöschen. Vergessen. Wegdriften. Andere Welt. Anderer Raum. Dösen. Zeit überbrücken. Leere Zeit. Tick. Tack. Zeit ohne Inhalt. Tick. Tack. Nur Zeit. Zeit für sich. Zeit, die ablief ohne jedes Zutun. Tick. Tack. Tick. Tack. Er war frei. John war weg. Es war seine Zeit. Allein seine Zeit. Auch wenn er sie verschwendete. Sie gehörte ihm. Ihm allein. Korrelierte Liebe mit Ordnung? Ja, er hatte das Päckchen in der Hand gehabt. Nein, Liebe korrelierte nicht mit Ordnung. Aber mit Vertrauen. 

Ignorieren funktionierte nicht. Nicht mehr. Sherlock entschied sich für die andere Bewältigungsstrategie, die bei ihm zum Erfolg führte, wenn ignorieren aus irgendeinem Grund weg fiel: sich hineinstürzen. Sich ganz und gar hineinstürzen und damit auseinandersetzen, ohne Rücksicht, weder auf sich selber noch auf andere. Beobachten mit allen Sinnen, kleinste Details ausloten, von allen Seiten durchleuchten, drehen, wenden und so lange durchdenken, bis es seine Relevanz verlor, bis eine Lösung gefunden war und es langweilig wurde und verleidete. Wie bei einem Fall.

Sherlock setzte sich in den Sessel, nahm die Violine. Strich die Melodie. Er hatte sie aufgeschrieben, analysiert, zerpflückt. Er spielte sie längst auswendig, hatte sie im Gehör, in den Fingern. Sie hatte diese weiche aber deutliche Bruchstelle, Kulmination gleichzeitig, Höhepunkt, unbeabsichtigt, verspielt fast, als träfe das Schicksal eine eigenwillige Entscheidung an einem unerwarteten Punkt. Sherlock umspielte die Schlüsselstelle, umschmeichelte sie mit sanften Ligaturen. Johns graue Augen. Das Lächeln darin. Das Lächeln, das ihm gehörte, manchmal, in Momenten der Stille, mitten im Alltag. Willig glitt die Melodie in den taumelnden Abstieg, tändelnd, suchend, erreichte die Tonika verspielt und ohne jede Hast, um, nach kurzem Innehalten, in leicht springenden Sechszehnteln übermütig wieder aufzusteigen. Stille und Heiterkeit. Ein Lächeln. Johns Lächeln. 

Sherlock liess die Melodie unter die Tonika sinken, erkundete die Lage unterhalb des festgelegten Themas. Seine Finger griffen fremde Tonfolgen, dämmrige Sehnsucht, verborgen unter dem Offensichtlichen. Manchmal verfingen sich ihre Blicke ineinander, blieben ineinander hängen und zwischen ihnen lag offen und frei ein Feld der Wahrheit. Augenblick des Staunens, Anflug von Verwirrung. Abgebrochen. Meist abgebrochen, abgewendet, geflohen, das unerforschte Feld verlassen ohne hinzuschauen. Nur einmal, draussen im Regent‘s Park, nachdem sie lange schweigend nebeneinander gegangen waren, hatte er John angesprochen und war, als dieser sich ihm zuwandte, nachdenklich und traumverloren, in dessen Augen auf eine andere Welt gestossen. Tiefes weiches Grau. Und dieses Feld zwischen ihnen. Alle Worte waren ihm entfallen. Und für einmal war er nicht geflohen. Vielleicht, weil er zu überrascht gewesen war, zu fasziniert, zu überrumpelt. Weil er John vertraute. Für lange Augenblicke. Die Wahrheit zwischen ihnen. Wärme. Traurigkeit. Sehnsucht. Unausgesprochen. Sherlocks Violine vibrierte tief und leise, nahe, ganz nahe der Stille. Das zögernd aus der Tiefe aufsteigende Flageolett erstarb in schwindelerregender Höhe.

Sherlock setzte die Violine ab. Sein Puls hämmerte. Er hatte John berührt, draussen im Park zwischen alten Bäumen am See, die Hand auf seinen Oberarm gelegt ohne den Blick zu lösen. Die harten Muskeln gespürt und die Wärme durch die dünne Baumwolljacke, und er hatte die Hand nach unten gleiten lassen, Johns Arm entlang. John hatte geschluckt, die Pupillen weit und ein Hauch von Panik, und er hatte seine Finger zurückgezogen, bevor sie Johns Hand berühren konnten. Und sie waren weiter gegangen und hatten, nach ein paar Versuchen, die Bemühung eingestellt, eine Konversation zu beginnen als sei nichts geschehen. 

Sherlock atmete langsam und tief durch, legte Instrument und Bogen ab und schrieb die Variation auf das Notenblatt. Während er schrieb, sah er in die grauen Augen. Dann spielte er das Aufgeschriebene durch. Mehrfach. Immer wieder. Horchte, schaute in die grauen Augen in ihm, änderte, verwarf, ergänzte, korrigierte, feilte. Die Variation begann leicht und lächelnd, ein heiterer Tanz, der in einen unerwartet schattigen Mittelteil mündete, eine verwirrende, fremde und doch vertraute, aufwühlende Weise, die mit dem Flageolett endete und dann, zögernd zuerst, das Lächeln wieder aufnahm, es umspielte ohne die unschuldige Heiterkeit des ersten Teils je wieder zu erreichen. Es gab kein Zurück als sei nichts geschehen.

Sherlock war zufrieden. „Lächeln“, schrieb er über die Noten. Dann strich er das Wort wieder und schrieb „Variation 1“. Musik braucht kein Programm.


	3. Variation 2

11 Uhr. Noch keine SMS von John.

_John? Bist du verschollen? SH_

_Sherlock! Sorry. Bin gerade aufgestanden. Ist spät geworden gestern. JW_

John schickte ein Bild von sich zwischen zwei Frauen, eine davon seine Schwester Harry, die andere unbekannt. Alle drei lachend, ein Bier in der Hand. Dahinter Lampions in den Bäumen. Ein Fest, offensichtlich. Sommernachtfest, schrieb John. Sei lustig gewesen hier draussen im Dorf, er habe viel gelacht, getanzt und geredet. Nette Leute hier. Und es werde angenehm kühl abends. Seeluft. Was ER denn so mache den ganzen Tag? 

London ersticke in Smog und Hitze, schrieb Sherlock zurück. Er gehe nicht raus, wenn es nicht nötig sei. Habe gerade seine Violine wieder entdeckt und sei viel am Spielen. Wer denn die Frau sei an seiner Seite?

Meine Schwester, schrieb John. Die kenne er doch.

Nicht Harry, schrieb Sherlock zurück. Die andere Frau.

Oh. Habe er kennen gelernt. Nina. Sehr nett. Sehr unterhaltsam.

_Ein Date? SH_

_Kommt hin. JW_

_John! SH_

_Sherlock? JW_

_Du wirst mir untreu! ;-) SH_

_Frauen sind keine Konkurrenz für dich, Sherlock. JW_

Keine Konkurrenz? Sherlocks Herz zog sich zusammen. In seinen Eingeweiden rumorte es. Alle Menschen waren Konkurrenz, wenn es um John ging. Er ärgerte sich, seine SMS mit diesem blinzelnden Smiley versehen, ihr damit den Anschein gegeben zu haben, dass sie scherzhaft gemeint sei. Sie war ernst. Viel ernster, als John vermuten konnte. Viel ernster, als er selber akzeptieren wollte. Er hasste es, wenn John Frauen datete. Er konnte Johns Beziehung zu Frauen nicht einschätzen, hatte keine Kontrolle darüber, was dabei mit John geschah. Er traute der Sache nicht. Es machte ihm Angst, dass John in verlassen könnte, ausziehen aus der gemeinsamen Wohnung, irgendwann, zu einer Frau ziehen, heiraten vielleicht, Familie, ihn zurücklassen.

_Du weisst, dass ich das hasse! SH_

_Tut mir leid, aber sie ist unwiderstehlich. JW_

Blablabla! Sherlock warf das Mobiltelefon verärgert auf das Sofa und griff zur Violine. Bogen spannen. Kolophonium. Stimmen. Ein Ritual, das Ruhe erforderte. Sherlock zwang sich dazu. Dann spielte er sein Thema an, mit forschem, abgesetztem Bogenstrich. Abrupt. Hart. Laut. Bestimmend. Ich. Bin. Hier. Ich. Leide. Leide. Leide. Sherlock ignorierte den SMS Eingangston seines Mobiltelefons, nagelte die Tonfolge um die Sext fest. Heftig. Fordernd. Ich. Leide. Ich leide. Und du? Du. John. Deinetwegen. John. John… Das Thema sackte unvermittelt ab in den Namen, trudelte, schwankte, glitt weg. Sherlock spürte die Wut zusammenfallen, sein Griff gab der Schwäche nach, er öffnete die Hand am Griffbrett, löste die Bogenhand. Der Bogen lag mit ganzem Gewicht auf den leeren Saiten, hing mit dem Froschring gerade noch an der äussersten Kuppe des Mittelfingers. Matt. Ohnmächtig. Der Ton ein Krächzen. Mühsam. Leer. Alles losgelassen. Alles aufgegeben. Schwarze Flut, die jeder Faser die Kraft entzieht. Die Bespannung des Bogens verweigerte die Ansprache. 

Sherlock hielt inne, liess Instrument und Bogen sinken. Die Sprachlosigkeit des Schmerzes überwältigte ihn. Er stand reglos mit geschlossenen Augen. Jeder Muskel seines Körpers war schlaff bis zur Lähmung. Erschöpfung durchfror ihn. Ein Dämon sog alle Kraft aus seinem Körper. Er tobte in seinem Innern, zerfleischte und zerfetzte alles, was in Reichweite kam. Ein grauenvolles Blutbad, für das es keine Töne gab. Der Dämon wütete stumm, die wunden Augen weit aufgerissen, blind von Verzweiflung. Sherlock erschauderte. Hoffnungslosigkeit schüttelte ihn, er würgte an Angst und Einsamkeit. Dann riss er sich los, nahm die Violine hoch, unter grösster Anstrengung, legte den Bogen an. Es musste eine Sprache geben, die diese Schlacht beschrieb. Der Dämon brauchte eine Stimme. Einen Ton. Irgendetwas, das diesem Albtraum Ausdruck gab.

Die Lähmung. Die Bogenhand unfähig. Die Linke umklammerte hilflos das Griffbrett. Sherlock zwang sich tief zu atmen. Luft zu holen. Kraft zu sammeln. Kolophoniumdurchstaubtes Rosshaar schabte über silberumsponnenen Stahldraht. Widrige Haftreibung liess die Saiten ächzen. Sherlock verstärkte den Druck, liess den Bogen über die vier Saiten raspeln, die er am Griffbrett mit der ganzen Hand blockierte. Undifferenziert. Tumult. Aufruhr. Wildes Lärmgebilde in das sich der Klingelton des Mobiltelefons mischte. Sherlock hörte nicht hin. Er gab mehr Druck auf den Bogen, mehr Tempo. Klanghölle. Der Dämon schrie. Der Lautpegel an der Grenze des Instruments. Zargen fauchten, der Steg wimmerte, der Stimmstock stemmte sich keuchend in den Resonanzkasten. Am Bogenbezug fetzten Haare aus. Sherlock zog die Griffhand näher, schraubte das Klanggewirr höher und höher, bis es am Steg anstand. Das Mobiltelefon verstummte. Sherlock blockierte den Steg, gierig nach Chaos, übersprang ihn, erschrak über das hohe Wehklagen des Instrumentes. Ein grässliches Fiepen und Winseln, das in den Ohren schmerzte und das Herz blutig riss. Sherlock führte den Bogen schnell und atemlos, nahm dann Druck weg, langsam, ohne das Tempo zu reduzieren. Der Bogen sprang. Sherlock liess ihn springen, liess das Elend hinter dem Steg in irrem Stakkato versickern.

Schwer atmend beendete Sherlock das Spiel, stand da, bestürzt, mit offenem Mund, das Hemd durchgeschwitzt, starrte auf den Schädel auf dem Kaminsims ohne ihn wahrzunehmen. Dann begann er zu wandern. Hektisch, getrieben vom heillosen Durcheinander in seiner Brust. Auf und ab. Auf und ab. Auf und ab. Nach einigen Minuten legte er das Instrument weg, reinigte den Bogen und entspannte ihn. Das Mobiltelefon klingelte. Sherlock ging zum Sofa, nahm es auf. John. Er wies den Anruf zurück. 2 Anrufe in Abwesenheit. 1 Mal Sprachbox, 5 neue SMS. Sherlock stellte das Telefon stumm und legte es unter das Sofakissen. Schweiss tropfte von seinem Gesicht. Stickige Mittagshitze drückte durch Wände und Fenster in den dämmrigen Raum. Sherlock beschloss zu duschen und überlegte sich, noch immer aufgewühlt, wie er diese Variation notieren könnte.


	4. Variation 3

Gegen 2 Uhr nachts wurde es etwas kühler. Sherlock öffnete die Fenster und liess die Nachtluft einströmen. Sie roch nach dem Smog, der wie ein Deckel über London lag. Aber es gab auch eine Komponente der Frische darin. Vielleicht die Bäume des nahen Parks mit ihrer Photosynthese. Vielleicht die Themse mit ihrem Wasser.

Sherlock hatte etwas geschlafen am späten Nachmittag, nachdem er Variation 2 aufgeschrieben und überarbeitet hatte. Er hatte sie um eine kurze Schlusssequenz ergänzt, drei harte tiefe Akkorde, wie ein fernes Donnergrollen. Dann war Mrs. Hudson gekommen. Ein Schälchen frischer Obstsalat als Vorwand. Die Frage nach seinem Befinden. Und die dringende Bitte, John zurückzurufen. Er hatte den Obstsalat angenommen. Und er hatte Mrs. Hudson gebeten, sich in die beiden anderen Dinge nicht einzumischen. Das war ein Fehler gewesen. Er hatte das Temperament der alten Lady unterschätzt. Er hatte den Hagel an Vorwürfen und Zurechtweisungen über sich ergehen lassen, überrascht davon, wie viel seine Vermieterin wahrnahm und wie zielsicher sie den Finger in die Wunde drückte. Endlich hinschauen. Sich selber wahrnehmen. _Aber das überfordert Sie, nicht wahr? Sie deduzieren lieber andere und gehen dabei zu Grunde. Reden Sie mit John! Übernehmen Sie endlich Verantwortung! Für das, was Sache ist. Für das, was Sie sind, Sherlock. Nicht für das, was Sie glauben sein zu müssen. Können Sie das überhaupt unterscheiden? Nein? Dann bemühen Sie sich gefälligst darum!_ Mrs. Hudson hatte die Türe hinter sich mit einer wütenden Bewegung ins Schloss knallen lassen.

Sherlock hatte den Fruchtsalat gegessen, etwas später, und dann John angerufen.

„Bitte keine Vorwürfe, John.“

„Sherlock! Gott sei Dank!“ 

Ein Augenblick der Stille, Johns Herzschlag spürbar durch den Äther, sein eigener heftig. Im Hintergrund Lärm, Geschirr, Unterhaltung, Lachen.

„Ich mache mich frei und rufe zurück“, sagte John. „5 Minuten.“

Das Gespräch. Mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Sofa. Johns Stimme am Ohr. Nähe. Atem. Ein intimes Gespräch. Scheu. Lange. Intensiv, wie es von Angesicht zu Angesicht nicht möglich war zwischen ihnen. _Ich weiss, dass du eifersüchtig bist, Sherlock. Es tut mir Leid. Es ist nichts Ernstes, mach dir keine Sorgen. Komm hierher und lass uns die restlichen Tage zusammen verbringen. Soll ich nach Hause kommen? – Ich bin am Komponieren John, möchte das zu Ende bringen. Die Distanz ist gut. Sie macht mich kreativ. – Willst du mich überhaupt noch zurück? (verunsichertes Lachen) – Ich vermisse dich. Es ist die Sehnsucht, die mich kreativ macht._ Lange Stille. Atem am Ohr. Wortlos. _Wir sollten gemeinsam Urlaub machen, Sherlock. – Aber nicht bei Harry. – Nein, nicht bei Harry._

Nach dem Gespräch war Sherlock eingeschlafen auf dem Sofa, das Telefon in der Hand.

Er hatte gut getan, dieser Schlaf. Sherlock stand am offenen Fenster, atmete die Nachtluft. Er fühlte sich warm, entspannt, diffus. Seufzend setzte er sich in den Polstersessel, öffnete den Geigenkasten. Er nahm den Bogen heraus, entfernte die ausgerissenen Haare aus dem Bezug, spannte ihn neu, trug frisches Kolophonium auf. Dann nahm er das Instrument heraus, reinigte mit dem Mikrofasertuch die Saiten, den Steg, das Griffbrett, die Wirbel, rieb seine Griffspuren vom Klangkörper. Nach dem Stimmen spielte er sich mit dem Thema ein, improvisierte darüber. Leidenschaftslos. Unbrauchbar. Ihm fiel nichts ein. Ausser diesem harmlosen Wiegen der Zufriedenheit. Dreivierteltakt. Schrecklich. Das war nur auszuhalten mit reichlich Geschwätz und Verzierung. Banal.

Sherlock wechselte in den Sechsachteltakt. Besser. Das Geschwätz ordnete sich, gruppierte sich zu klaren Verbindungen, nahm Form an, begann zu atmen in langen ruhigen agogischen Bewegungen. Bänder. Perlenketten. Wassertropfen. Strömung der Themse. Das Rauschen der Blätter in den Bäumen des Regent’s Park, wenn der Westwind hindurch strich.

Der Sturm in den Southgate Woods. Sie waren überrascht worden, mitten im Wald. Die Bäume bogen sich knarrend unter dem harten Griff der Böen. Zweige schlugen gegeneinander. Blätter wirbelten durch die Luft. Äste kamen geflogen. Bäume knickten. Splittern, Rauschen, Brechen, Krachen. Ohrenbetäubender Lärm. Die Luft presste hart in ihre Atemwege, machte jedes Sprechen unmöglich. Im nächsten Augenblick wirbelten Staub, Nadeln, Blätter und Gehölz um sie herum, schlugen ihnen ins Gesicht, in den Nacken, raubten die Sicht, drangen in Mund und Nase. Sie rannten, panisch, lachend, kichernd. Die Hand vor Mund und Nase gepresst, das Taschentuch, das T-Shirt. Das Splittern eines Baumes in nächster Nähe. John riss ihn in Deckung, drückte ihn schützend gegen einen Stamm. Eine Tanne donnerte zu Boden, durchbrach die Kronen anderer Bäume, riss Äste, Zweige und Blätter mit, schlug eine Schneise in den Wald. Sie vergruben sich ineinander. Harte Nadeln prasselten auf sie ein. Etwas traf seine Hand, hinterliess eine brennende Spur. Sie sahen sich atemlos in die Augen, als es vorbei war. Wenige Meter neben ihnen lag der mächtige Stamm der Tanne. Die Spitze eines Astes hatte sie gestreift. Sherlocks Hand blutete. John hatte eine Schramme am Rücken. Sie umarmten sich. Heftig und ungestüm im tobenden Chaos der Waldes. Dann rannten sie weiter, Hand in Hand, keuchend, und liessen sich erst los, als sie den Waldrand erreicht hatten und in Sicherheit waren.

Sherlock hatte aufgehört zu spielen, horchte in die Erinnerung. Das mit den Böen ansteigende und wieder abflauende Rauschen. Das Gefühl der Sicherheit an Johns Seite. Sherlock setzte den Bogen an. Durch die an- und abschwellenden, ununterbrochenen dahin eilenden Bewegungen der Sechsachtel-Ligaturen schimmerte das Thema. Es erschloss sich langsam, im Hintergrund ein stabiler Cantus, leise aber klar, geradlinig und einfach. Die bewegte Oberfläche folgte dem Aufstieg in die Sext, wurde dramatisch und unruhig, panisch fast, als der Cantus die Kulmination erreichte, zweifelte, brach aus, weigerte sich. Sie beruhigte sich nur zögerlich, während die Melodie im Hintergrund unbeirrt weiter schritt. Leise. Kraftvoll. Sicher. Fels in der Brandung, an den sich die ruhelos umherschweifende Oberfläche anhaftete, mehr und mehr, sich ergab, dem absteigenden, sicheren Duktus der Melodie folgte und sich schliesslich mit einem stockenden Ritardando - ein letztes kurzes Zögern - in die Tonika schmiegte. In die Arme des Cantus.

Gut. Sherlock schrieb und notierte. Prüfte, korrigierte, überabeitete. Gut. Ein Wurf. Spontan. Stimmig. Variation 3.


	5. Intermezzo

Die Stadt stöhnte unter Smog und Staub. Feuchte, stinkende Hitze lag in den Gassen Londons. Atmen war mühsam, jede Bewegung eine Qual. Sherlock hatte kein Notenpapier mehr. Auch keine Milch mehr. Das Toastbrot war ausgegangen. Und von Tee allein konnte er nicht leben. Sherlock musste die Wohnung verlassen, da gab es keinen Weg daran vorbei. Notenpapier konnte er zur Not noch vom Internet laden und ausdrucken. Aber Lebensmittel … Er musste essen. Und er selber musste sich darum kümmern. John war nicht da. Und Musik war nicht dasselbe wie ein Fall. Deutlich spürbar. Die emotionale Arbeit war auf eine Weise anstrengend, die ihn forderte. Die erforderte, dass er Nahrung zu sich nahm. Dass er schlief. Dass er zu sich schaute, sich wahrnahm. Dass er klar war. Nicht nur im Kopf. 

_Ich muss einkaufen. Schade, dass du nicht da bist. SH_

_Du würdest mich die Hitze schicken? Skrupellos! JW_

_Wäre nicht nötig. Du hättest längst eingekauft. SH_

_Ich vermisse dich auch. JW_

Draussen die Hitze. Sherlock ging widerwillig hinein. Die paar Minuten bis zur Einkaufspassage reichten aus und er war nass geschwitzt. Im Supermarkt klimatisierte Kühle, kaum Leute. Angenehm. Toastbrot. Obst. Etwas Gemüse (nur solches, das sich roh essen lässt). Milch. Joghurt? Warum nicht. Etwas Käse. Fertigpizza. Kekse. Keine Hexerei. Gegenüber die Papeterie, in der es das Notenpapier gab. Auch sie klimatisiert, wenn auch nicht so heftig wie der Supermarkt. Ein Grund zu verweilen, sich ein bisschen umzusehen. Vielleicht war das Leben in Wirklichkeit einfacher als er es sich in seinem Kopf zurechtgelegt hatte. Vielleicht war es gut, einfach das zu tun was anstand. Sherlock nahm die helle, ledergebundene Zeigemappe vom Gestell. Sie würde John gefallen, war genau sein Stil. Schlichte, traditionelle Verarbeitung. Er hatte sie sofort gesehen. Sie war schwerer als erwartet. Rind. Die Ränder genäht. Sherlock drehte sie in seinen Händen, öffnete sie, prüfte den genähten Rand. Welch wunderbare Arbeit! Die Mappe lag weich und gefällig in der Hand. Das Leder war fein, hell, regelmässig und glatt. Sherlock strich mit den Fingern darüber, fasziniert von der warmen Textur und der Intimität der Empfindung. Und stockte überrascht. Er dachte an John. Unentwegt. Und seine Finger lösten bei der Berührung dieses Leders körperliche Reaktionen aus, die nicht hierher gehörten. Herzklopfen. Schwerer Atem. Und diese weiche Wärme im ganzen Körper. Der Puls im Schritt. Zärtlichkeit. Das Gefühl tiefer Verbundenheit … er war verliebt! Sherlock erschrak über die plötzliche Erkenntnis. Er stellte die Zeigemappe hastig ins Regal zurück und verliess die Papeterie fluchtartig, eilte verstört nach Hause. Erst vor der Haustüre stellte er fest, dass er kein Notenpapier gekauft und die Einkaufstasche hatte stehen lassen. Er ging verwirrt zurück.

Sherlock lag den ganzen Nachmittag auf dem Sofa und starrte in die Luft. Er haderte mit der Erkenntnis über den Zustand seiner Gefühle. Er zwang sich, alles sorgfältig durchzudenken. Alle Fakten zu berücksichtigen. Die Symptome waren eindeutig. Physisch, psychisch, mental. Er war verliebt. 

Ok. Verliebtheit konnte durchaus Bestandteil einer normalen Freundschaft sein. Sherlock klammerte sich an den Gedanken. Normale Freundschaft. Was war normal? Seine Eifersucht? Vielleicht. Dass John jede Frau aufgab seinetwegen? Nein. Dass er an John dachte rund um die Uhr? Vielleicht. Dass er nicht leben konnte ohne John. Nein. Sehnsucht nach Berührung? Ja. Berührung war ein uraltes Bestätigungsritual. Das war ok. Sehnsucht nach Ausschliesslichkeit? Nein. Ein Mann brauchte eine Frau. Und vielleicht einen Freund. Beides. Die beiden Dinge belegten verschiedene emotionale Felder im Leben eines Mannes. Beides existierte neben- und miteinander ohne dass jemand litt. Ehe und Freundschaft, das war kompatibel. Aber er, Sherlock, er brauchte keine Frau. Er wollte keine. Er brauchte auch keinen Freund. Er wollte keinen, hätte nicht gewusst wozu. Er brauchte niemanden. Er war sich selber genug. Das mit John, das war etwas anderes. Es fand auf einer ganz anderen Ebene statt. John war … Scheisse. Es war alles viel komplizierter, als er angenommen hatte.

Irgendwann stand Sherlock auf, griff nach der Violine. Vielleicht half mentale Arbeit. Komponieren. Sich fokussieren auf Tonfolgen, Klänge, Rhythmen. Analysieren, durchdenken, notieren, überarbeiten. Die nächste Variation. Sherlock spielte das Thema und wusste im selben Augenblick, dass es falsch war. Die Sext genügte nicht. Sekund und dann Oktav, aufsteigend. Besser. Und weiter nach oben. Bis an die Grenze. Stopp. Nochmal von vorne. Sorgsamer diesmal, geschmeidiger. Nach oben. Unbekannte Welten. Stopp. Grenze. Noch einmal. Vorsichtiger. Aufmerksamer. Zielsicherer. Zaghaft an die Grenze. Leise. Schwelle überschreiten. Wach. Die Sinne bis zum Letzten gespannt. 

Nein, das hatte nichts mit dem Thema zu tun. Das war keine Variation. Die scheu und weich aufsteigenden Linien. Hoffnung. Werbung. Annäherung. Das leise, unspektakuläre Überschreiten der Grenzen. Unverständlich jenem, der nicht das feine Gehör hat es wahrzunehmen, der den Wert nicht erkennen kann, nicht die Struktur, die Logik, die Schönheit. Verborgene Harmonie. Sherlock verfing sich in den vorsichtigen, sanften, aufstrebenden Bewegungen, liess sich in das Gefühl sinken, das ihn durchzog. Diese Verliebtheit, die wünschte, hoffte, zitterte, bebte, suchte, litt. Sie ging über in umherschweifende Gänge, die sich in kleinen Tonschritten, eng zusammen, um die eigene Verwirrung tasteten, Prüfung der Wirklichkeit. Verlockung. Spiel mit dem Feuer. Tanz um den heissen Brei. Dieses schaukelnde, buhlende, zarte Wiegen und Klopfen und Wünschen und Annehmen dessen, was ist. Oh! Das war so viel! So viel mehr als erwartet! Eine betörend sehnsüchtige Melodie. Sherlock staunte darüber. War er das wirklich? War er es, der diese Töne spielte, erfand? Diese Melancholie. Diese Zärtlichkeit. Diese Verführung. Diese Geduld. War er das?

Sherlock unterbrach sich. Verblüfft, aber selbstsicher genug, zum Stift zu greifen und die Tonfolgen aufzuschreiben. Eine Eingebung. Sherlock spielte noch einmal durch, was er aufgeschrieben hatte. Die in mehreren Anläufen nach oben strebenden Linien. Die Schwelle. Die Besinnung auf das Wahrnehmbare. Nein, sie war nicht süss, die Melodie. Sie war herb aber zärtlich. Nicht ohne Fragen, nicht ohne Zweifel, nicht ohne Angst. Im Hintergrund pulste Herzklopfen mit. Und während Sherlock spielte, wusste er, dass das nicht alles war. Da war mehr. Er schloss die Augen, liess sein Instrument seinen Weg suchen, liess es singen, liess es ausdrücken, was er empfand, was er fühlte, sah, wusste. Es fand überraschend in eine leise aber kraftvolle, sonore Einfachheit, geradlinig und klar. Die Vertrautheit mit John, älter und tiefer als alles andere zwischen ihnen. Älter als ihre Kenntnis voneinander. Verbundenheit, mit dem ersten Blick zwischen ihnen staunend erkannt. Das uralte, unverbrüchliche Wissen darum. Ein Band, unzerreissbar, im Untergrund verborgen und geschützt. Eine einfache Linie. Sherlock spielte sie, betroffen. Berührt von ihrer Reinheit und Kraft. Er liess die tiefen, unbekannten und dennoch vertrauten Gefühle zu, sank in die Wurzelebene seines Lebens. John war darin verwoben. Unauflösbar.

Sherlock legte das Instrument weg, wischte sich, ohne es bewusst wahrzunehmen, mit dem Handrücken die Tränen aus den Augen, bevor er notierte. Er sah die starke Linie vor sich, brauchte sie nur aufzuschreiben, so vertraut war sie. So einfach. So gegenwärtig. 

Es gab wenige Korrekturen diesmal. Das Lied war vierteilig und komplex wie eine Sonate. Dem aufsteigenden Motiv folgten die schwankenden Wendungen. Die einfache, klare Linie war das Herzstück. Sherlock fügte einen komplexen Schlussteil hinzu, der sowohl die aufsteigenden als auch die volatilen Motive wieder aufnahm und die Synthese daraus durchwob mit der Essenz. Nur vier Takte lang. Ein langer, tiefer Atemzug. Das Stück endete mit einem einzelnen klaren Ton über nochmals vier Takte. G-Saite. Er erstarb nicht, sondern blieb stehen, gerade und ohne Schwankung, und setzte dann ab, auf den Schlag, leise, präzis. Unspektakulär. Atemberaubend. 

Sherlock war durcheinander, als das Stück fertig war. Er spielte es wieder und wieder und fand nichts, das er hätte ändern, an dem er hätte arbeiten können. Er ging im Wohnzimmer auf und ab. Auf und ab. Auf und ab. Die Wanduhr bremste ihn aus. Tick. Tack. Tick. Tack. Tick. Tack. Eine unbändige heisse verzweifelte Wut überfiel Sherlock. Er riss das Erbstück von der Wand und zerschmetterte es am Boden. Das dunkellackierte Nussbaumholzgehäuse splitterte, das Emailzifferblatt brach durch die Kristallglasscheibe, das mechanische Gehwerk fiel auseinander, entliess Stifte und Zahnräder, ein paar Augenblicke noch das knarrende Schwingen des verbogenen Stahlfederwerks. Dann war es still. 

Sherlock, wund gerissen, die Nerven blank, ging verstört in die Küche, trank gierig den kalten Tee vom Vormittag. Trank zusätzlich Wasser vom Hahn. Er war durstig, unendlich durstig. Er war nass geschwitzt, und die Flüssigkeit, die er zu sich nahm, drang nach wenigen Sekunden in einem Schub von Schweiss durch seine Haut wieder nach draussen. Sein Hemd klebte auf der Haut. Es war heiss und drückend und unerträglich in der Wohnung. Sherlock setzte neuen Tee auf. Starker Schwarztee. Goss sich unterdessen etwas Grenadin Sirup (wer kaufte nur solch scheussliches Zeug!) in ein Glas, füllte es mit Wasser, trank die Hälfte (viel zu süss!) und füllte nochmals Wasser nach (besser!), trank die Hälfte und füllte nochmals Wasser nach (fast nur noch Wasser jetzt, dieser kaum wahrnehmbare Beigeschmack von Süsse im Hintergrund und dieses vernachlässigbare Rosa. Perfekt!). Er ass das Glas Essiggurken, das er im Kühlschrank fand und toastete sich etwas Brot dazu. Noch mehr Wasser. Und noch einmal Grenadin Sirup. Die Schweissausbrüche liessen nach. Gut. Sherlock sass auf dem Stuhl in der Küche und versuchte zu ergründen, was mit ihm geschehen war. Dehydriert. Überreizt. Verliebt. Nicht gut.

Ein fernes Gemurmel liess Sherlock aufhorchen. Donner? Wetterleuchten blinkte schwache Lichtschläge in die Küche. Sherlock stand auf, ging ins Wohnzimmer, schlug die dichten Nachtvorhänge zurück. Draussen war es dunkel. Sherlock öffnete das Fenster. Dicke, schwüle Sommerluft, die ihm fast den Atem nahm. In der Ferne flackerte der Nachthimmel ununterbrochen. Das dumpfe Grollen zog sich dahin ohne Anfang und Ende. Ein Gewitter. Ein heftiges Gewitter. Und noch während Sherlock hinaus horchte und zu berechnen versuchte, wie weit die Front noch entfernt war, da erreichte auch schon der erste Windhauch seine Nase. Eine Spur von Regen und Feuchtigkeit, von Abkühlung, Erlösung und unberechenbarem Inferno. Ein paar Augenblicke später blendete ihn ein langer greller Blitz, der sich aus den Wolken nach unten bohrte, direkt in die Erde – oder in die Themse. Donner brach sich durch die träge Nachtluft, wühlte sich durch die Elemente, riss die Gegenwart auf, ohrenbetäubend, gnadenlos, weckte alle Dämonen auf einen Schlag, und als schauten sie fragend auf mit ihren grässlichen Augen, blähte eine Brise Luft, tändelnder Vorbote der Hölle, verspielt die Vorhänge auf. Dann brachen mit einem furchterregenden Rauschen die Dämme. Blitze hagelten nieder, Donner zerfetzten die Atmosphäre, Wasser stürzte vom Himmel. Sherlock stand fasziniert am Fenster und beobachtete neugierig und staunend die ungestüme Kraft des Ereignisses.

Mit dem nächsten Windstoss peitschte Regen durch das offene Fenster ins Wohnzimmer. Schwere Tropfen schlugen Sherlock entgegen, getrieben vom rhythmischen Schlag langer harter Böen. Er schloss die Augen und liess es geschehen, lehnte sich der nassen Kraft entgegen, spürte den Druck des Wassers und des Windes, genoss den wilden Blitzschlag und das verstörende Chaos des Gewitters. Der Regen fasste grob in sein Gesicht, fuhr in seine Haare, hämmerte an seine Brust und rann im nächsten Moment, als habe er sich nach dem stürmischen Beginn auf seine fliessende Weichheit besonnen, aus dem Haar zum Hals, sammelte sich für einen kurzen Augenblick und zog dann weiter, eine unbestimmbare Folge sich lösender Tropfen auf unvorhersehbaren Bahnen, rann über heisse Haut in den Kragen des Hemdes und suchte sich unter dem Stoff unbeirrt den Weg über die nasse Brust in den Schritt. Sherlock, befremdet über die unerwartete Sinnlichkeit des Erlebnisses, liess es geschehen, liess das Wetter an seinen Körper prallen, in seine Seele dringen. Er dachte an John. John. Seine Umarmung. Der Geruch seiner Haut, verwandt mit der Feuchtigkeit des Regens nach langer Hitze. Vertraut und fremd zugleich wie das Gewitter, das ängstigt und erlöst, beides. John. Die Hitze seiner Leidenschaft. Geahnt. Erhofft. Ersehnt. Nie erlebt. 

Sherlock stand betäubt. Seine Erregung spannte in der feuchten Enge seiner Hose. Sein Körper schrie nach John. Seine Seele, sein Herz. Aber John war nicht da. Und selbst wenn er hier gewesen wäre, so hätte das nichts geändert. Diese Erkenntnis schmerzte unmittelbar. Es war seine eigene Unfähigkeit, die ihn quälte. Alle Optionen standen offen, aber er war zu feige.

Sherlock schauderte in der nächsten Böe. Er trat vom Fenster zurück, entledigte sich der durchnässten Textilien, liess sie achtlos auf den Boden fallen, ging zum Sofa und legte sich hin. Draussen tobte es weiter. Kühle Luft strich durch das offene Fenster in den Raum. Sherlock verschaffte seinem gequälten Körper durch eigene Hand Erleichterung, eine bewährte Methode um diese lästigen, hormonell erzeugten Spannungen loszuwerden. Aber diesmal klappte es nicht wie erwartet. Der Körper liess sich befriedigen, aber das genügte nicht. Das Herz blieb wund. Die Seele blieb einsam. Nie war es Sherlock bewusster gewesen. Sein Leben war hohl ohne John. 

Sherlock wickelte sich in die Sofadecke und rollte sich zusammen. Das Mobiltelefon. Er griff danach. 6 SMS von John, verteilt über den Tag. John beschrieb den Ausflug an den See, schickte Fotos von sich und Harry und der Landschaft. Er bat um Rückmeldung und fragte, warum er sich nicht melde. Sherlock schrieb zurück, dass er intensiv am Arbeiten sei. Er melde sich morgen. Und danke für die Bilder. 

_Woran arbeitest du so intensiv? JW_

_Ein Stück. Vierteilig.SH_

_Sonate? JW_

_Intermezzo. Es ist 1 Uhr morgens. Du solltest schlafen, John. SH_

_Ich kann nicht schlafen, wenn du dich nicht meldest. JW_

_Sorry ... SH_


	6. Variation 4

Es gab nur einen in ganz London, der das konnte. Und der wohnte am anderen Ende der Stadt. Sherlock bestellte ein Taxi. Und während die Frau, die zuverlässig alle zwei Wochen auftauchte - John hatte sie organisiert und managte sie - sich um die Regenpfütze im Wohnzimmer und den vollgesogenen Teppich kümmerte, die Sofadecke wusch und die Wohnung reinigte, machte sich Sherlock auf den Weg, die Teile der Wanduhr in einer Einkaufstasche. 

Die Werkstatt des Uhrmachers war unschwer zu finden. Anders als alle anderen Geschäfte in der Umgebung hatte sie keinerlei Auslage im Schaufenster. Es war vollständig ausgefüllt mit dem riesigen Zifferblatt einer alten Kirchenuhr. Die mächtigen Zeiger standen auf fünf vor Zwölf. Nichts sonst. Keine Möglichkeit, ins Innere des Geschäfts zu blicken. Die Eingangstür massives Holz. Schwer. Der Innenraum war winzig. Ein Tisch mit Stühlen. Eine Lampe. An der Wand eine Sammlung Wanduhren verschiedener Epochen und Provenienz. Eine junge Frau kam auf Sherlock zu. Dezent gekleidet, das Haar im Nacken gebunden. 

„Was kann ich für Sie tun?“ fragte sie. Sie hatte eine weiche, angenehme Stimme.

Sherlock erklärte, dass es um die Reparatur einer Wandpendeluhr gehe, 1922. Sie sei heruntergefallen. Die junge Frau nickte.

„Darf ich Sie bitten?“ 

Sherlock folgte ihr. Kurzer Gang. Lift ins 8.OG. Langer Gang, Treppe. Das Atelier eine Überraschung. Eine Lichtkuppe aus Glas, der achteckige Raum durchstrahlt von Tageslicht und erfüllt von einem dichten akustischen Teppich aus tickenden Uhren, alle möglichen Tonhöhen, alle möglichen Intervalle, ein unheimlich präsentes, alles beherrschendes Gewebe unbeirrbarer Zeitmessung. Überall hingen, standen, lagen Uhren. Inmitten des Zeitchaos sass ruhig ein Mann. Er sass tief über einen Tisch gebeugt, weisser Arbeitskittel, dünnes graues Haar, ein Uhrmacherglas im Auge. Er hantierte bedächtig im weissen Lichtkegel einer winzigen Arbeitslampe. Gleichmut und Stille gingen von ihm aus. Sherlock atmete verwundert die Atmosphäre zeitloser Klarheit und Bedachtsamkeit. Der ganze Raum war erfüllt von Ruhe, von Licht und Sauberkeit. Sherlock hätte sich nicht gewundert, wenn er absolut staubfrei gewesen wäre. Der alte Mann schaute auf, nahm das Glas aus dem Auge. Helle aufmerksame Augen musterten Sherlock.

„Ich habe gehört, dass Sie der Einzige sind, der solche Uhren reparieren kann“, sagte Sherlock und stellte die Tasche vor den Mann auf den Arbeitstisch.

„Bitte“, sagte dieser und machte mit einer ausholenden Geste klar, dass Sherlock die Uhr auspacken solle. 

Sherlock zog das gesprungene Holzgehäuse aus der Tasche, legte es auf den Tisch. Pendel. Zifferblatt. Gehwerk. Feder. Schlüssel. Die Scherben der Kristallglasscheibe. Zahnräder. Einzelteile. Der Uhrmacher betrachtete alles äusserst aufmerksam. Nicht nur die Teile der Uhr. Er beobachtete jede der ungeschickten Bewegungen, mit denen Sherlock die Uhrenteile aus der Tasche zog, sie auf den Tisch legte ohne spezielle Sorgfalt, ohne sich um eine Ordnung zu kümmern. Er beobachtete das leise Zittern in Sherlocks Hand, in seinem Atem, seiner Haltung. Er beobachtete Sherlock. Sherlock nahm es deutlich wahr. Sehr deutlich. Er wurde gescannt bis aufs Knochenmark. Vielleicht tiefer, vielleicht bis auf den Grund der Seele. Seltsamerweise beunruhigte ihn das nicht. Er fühlte sich zwar unsicher, aber da war auch dieses eigenartige Vertrauen, dass es richtig war. Es war, als greife das Schicksal mit lichtstrahlenden Fingern auf ihn zu, mild und verständnisvoll, als habe er keine andere Wahl als alles darzulegen, offenzulegen, ohne Vorbehalte. Als sei dies der einige, der beste Weg. Alles, was war, war ok. 

„Was ist damit passiert?“ fragte der Mann, während er die Teile begutachtete.

„Sie ging zu Bruch“, sagte Sherlock und schaute in die hellen Augen. Er wusste im selben Augenblick, dass alles klar war zwischen ihnen. Dass es keine Geheimnisse gab. Und dass alles gut war wie es war.

„Erbstück“? fragte der Uhrmacher und ordnete die Teile auf dem Tisch.

„Ja.“

Langes Schweigen. Der Uhrmacher prüfte das Gehwerk, begutachtete es unter der Lupe. Jede seiner Bewegungen war langsam und geschmeidig, weich und harmonisch wie die vertrauten Handhabungen einer Teezeremonie, Okuden einer jahrtausendalten Kata. Dann sortierte er die einzelnen Zahnräder, Stifte und Federn auf dem Tisch mit derselben Gelassenheit.

„Beziehungsstress“? fragte der Uhrmacher ohne aufzuschauen.

„Ähnlich“, antwortete Sherlock. Er war überrascht von der Frage und noch überraschter von der Tatsache, dass er darauf einging.

Der Uhrmacher nahm das Gehäuse sorgfältig in die Hände, drückte und zog an dem gesprungenen Holz. Begutachtete die Überreste der Scheibe.

„Das Gehäuse muss vollständig ersetzt werden“, sagte er. „Ich kann Ihnen ein ähnliches anbieten, aber die Uhr wird nicht mehr dieselbe sein.“

„Das ist ok“, sagte Sherlock.

„Es wird alles ändern“, sagte der Uhrmacher, sein klarer Blick suchte in Sherlocks Augen. „Die Uhr wird anders aussehen, anders anzeigen und anders schlagen. Nur das Ticken wird gleich bleiben. Das Uhrwerk kann ich reparieren. Ausser der Feder. Die muss ich ersetzen.“

„Gut“. 

„Sie sind unglücklich verliebt.“

„Kommt hin.“

„Sie haben Angst, dass Ihre Liebe nicht erwidert wird."

„Wie kommen Sie darauf?“ fragte Sherlock. 

In diesem Augenblick begann eine der Uhren hell und leicht die volle Stunde zu schlagen. Ihr folgten umgehend alle anderen Uhren im Raum. Ein unglaubliches Chaos brach los. Helle, schnelle, hektische, tiefe, sonore, ruhevolle, harmonische, dominante, sanfte, aufdringliche Schlagwerke. Und zum Schluss der weiche, samtene Schlag einer schlichten Standuhr. Der Uhrmacher schaute auf zu ihr, lächelte.

„Sie geht wieder etwas nach“, sagte er und stand seufzend auf, langsam, ein offensichtlich schmerzhafter Vorgang, schleppte sich mit krummem Rücken zur Uhr und drehte sorgsam an der Regulierschraube des Pendels. Dann humpelte er zum Tisch zurück und setzte sich ächzend wieder hin.

„Ich brauche vier bis sechs Wochen“, sagte er zu Sherlock. „Und es wird nicht billig sein. Brauchen Sie einen Kostenvoranschlag?“

„Nein. Reparieren Sie sie einfach. Ich bezahle es, egal was es kostet“.

„Gut. Dann brauche ich noch Ihre Unterschrift“. Der Uhrmacher zog ein Formular aus der Ablage und begann zu schreiben.

„Reden Sie mit ihr“, sagte er nebenbei, während er die zu erwartenden Arbeiten auflistete. „Sie können nur gewinnen. Wenn die Antwort positiv ist, werden Sie glücklich sein. Wenn sie negativ ist, wissen Sie, woran Sie sind.“

„Mit ihm“, sagte Sherlock. „Er ist mein Freund.“

Ein kurzer Blick aus wachen Augen streifte ihn.

„Dann umso mehr“, sagte der Uhrmacher, während er weiter schrieb. „Setzen Sie Ihre Freundschaft nicht aufs Spiel. Sie ist ein wertvolles Gut. Glauben Sie mir: ich weiss, wovon ich rede. Wie ist die geschätzte Rechnungsadresse?“

„Sherlock Holmes, 221B Baker Street“.

„Wir melden uns bei Ihnen, sobald die Uhr repariert ist, Mr. Holmes. Wenn Sie jetzt die Auftragsbestätigung bitte noch unterschreiben wollen?“

Der Uhrmacher schob Sherlock das Formular hin. Sherlock überflog es und setzte seine Unterschrift darunter. Während er das Papier dem Uhrmacher wieder zuschob, suchte er dessen Blick. Alte tiefe Augen, wach und aufmerksam, das Blau etwas verblasst aber klar. 

„Woher wissen Sie das über mich?“ fragte Sherlock.

Ein Lächeln in den Augen. Liebevoll, mild.

„Ich sehe es einfach“, sagte der alte Mann sanft. „Am Zustand der Uhr. An Ihnen, Ihren Reaktionen, Ihrer Energie. Man nennt das wohl hellfühlig.“ Er lächelte. „Falls ich Ihnen zu nahe getreten bin, bitte ich um Entschuldigung.“

Sherlock blickte prüfend in die ruhigen Augen, sah, dass es die Wahrheit war.

„Sie sind mir zu nahe getreten“, sagte er. „Danke dafür“.

***

Zu Hause begann Sherlock im Wohnzimmer auf und ab zu wandern. Ruhelos. Ungeduldig. Auf und ab. Auf und ab. Er wusste nicht, was er sonst hätte tun sollen. Die Begegnung mit dem Uhrmacher beschäftigte ihn. Das Ticken der Wanduhr fehlte. John fehlte. Die saubere Regenluft, die durch die offenen Fenster in die Wohnung strömte, machte ihn nervös. Sie roch nach der Welt da draussen, nach Landschaft, Wetter und Abenteuer. Nach Neuem, Unbekanntem, Überraschendem. Sie roch nach John, wenn er vom Einkauf oder von der Arbeit nach Hause kam, von draussen freudig in ihre Wohnung stürmte und diesen Schwall fremder Frische mittrug, in seinem Haar, in seinen Kleidern, an seiner Haut. John. Noch zwei Tage.

Sherlock griff nach seiner Violine. Sie lag offen auf dem Tisch und war verstimmt vom Wetterumschwung, der veränderten Temperatur, der Luftfeuchtigkeit. Sie tönte etwas weicher, wenn es feucht war, aber ihr Klang war geschmeidig und lebhaft von der Kühle. John, der von draussen kommt. Sherlock transponierte das Thema nach A-Dur und liess den frischen Wind durch den Sextsprung fahren, in heiteren Wirbeln durch das aufsteigende Motiv streifen und ungeniert über den motivischen Höhepunkt hinaus schweifen, vergnügt und übermütig und ohne sich an irgendwelche Grenzen zu halten. Dann liess er die Töne mit tollkühnen Überschlägen durch die Oktav hinunter purzeln und schliesslich in der Tonika wieder Atem schöpfen, bevor die ganze Reise mit einer waghalsigen Rückung nach H-Dur von vorne begann. Sherlock schmunzelte und musste schliesslich lachen über den Einfall, ein bisschen verwundert darüber, warum ihm so spontan solch heitere Musik einfiel. Vielleicht, weil John schon bald nach Hause kam. Oder vielleicht auch einfach, weil er verliebt war und weil er, nach und nach, das nicht nur kapierte und einsah, sondern auch entschlossen war, sich John mitzuteilen.

Sherlock schrieb die Variation auf. Und während er schrieb, kamen ihm die verrücktesten Ideen in den Sinn, verwegene musikalische Kehrtwendungen und wilde Melodieverläufe. Er notierte alles, schnelle Notenschrift, beschwingt geschwungene Sechzehntel-Ligaturen, unbeschwerte Sprünge und Kapriolen. Unbändige Freude. Sherlock spielte das Aufgeschriebene ein paar Mal durch, korrigierte und optimierte noch dies und das. Dann ass er etwas, schenkte sich ein Glas Wein ein und legte sich aufs Sofa. Es roch nach der frisch gewaschenen Decke und ihm wurde bewusst, dass er keine einzige Stunde in seinem Bett verbracht hatte seit John weg war.

_Ich bin verliebt, John. SH_

Sherlock textete die SMS und überlegte einen Moment, ob er sie wirklich abschicken sollte. Dann drückte er auf die Senden-Taste. Der kleine Status-Balken füllte sich schnell und problemlos mit Grün. Mitteilung gesendet. Sherlock fühlte sein Herz bis in den Hals pochen. Er wartete, was John antworten würde. Aber es kam keine Antwort. Nicht in den nächsten Minuten. Und auch nicht in der nächsten Stunde. Irgendwann schlief Sherlock auf dem Sofa ein, voller Zweifel, voller Hoffnung, voller Vertrauen, voller Angst, voller Liebe.


	7. Variation 5

Sherlock erwachte und brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu orientieren. Er lag auf dem Sofa, es war dunkel und das Mobiltelefon in seiner Hand läutete und vibrierte. John. Kurz vor Mitternacht. Ein Anruf. Sherlock zögerte, als ihm klar wurde, dass er John eine SMS mit einem Liebesgeständnis geschickt hatte. Jetzt mit John reden? Was sollte er sagen? Wie würde John reagieren? Verdammt! Die Situation überforderte ihn. Er zögerte. Der Anruf wurde auf die Sprachbox weitergeleitet. Zu spät. Sherlock, vom Schlaf noch verwirrt, wusste nicht, was zu tun war. SMS Eingangssignal. Die Notifikation, die meldete, dass eine Sprachnachricht eingegangen war. Sherlock drückte mit zittrigen Fingern auf die Kurzwahltaste 2 und hörte die Textnachricht ab. Johns Stimme. Vertraut. Weich. Besorgt. _Sherlock. Ich habe deine SMS bekommen._ Pause. Atem. _Ich möchte mit dir reden, Sherlock. Bitte rufe mich zurück, sobald du kannst._ Leichtes Schwanken in der Stimme. Zögern. Atem. Klick.

Sherlock hörte die Nachricht noch einmal ab. Und noch einmal. Dann stand er auf, ging ins Bad, wusch sich das Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser, putzte sich die Zähne, spülte den Mund, trank ein paar Schluck Wasser vom Hahn. Er fuhr sich mit den nassen Händen durchs Haar, schaute in den Spiegel, versuchte, seinen Kopf zu klären. Versuchte sich klar zu werden, war geschehen war und was zu geschehen hatte. Versuchte, sein aufgewühltes Herz zu beruhigen. Er war Sherlock Holmes. Überdurchschnittlich intelligent. Gefragter und hochbezahlter Consulting Detective. Er war viele Risiken eingegangen und hatte viele Gefahren überstanden. Er konnte sich auf sich selber verlassen. Er war ein erwachsener Mann. Und er würde jetzt das tun, was anstand. Auch wenn es etwas völlig anderes war, als er je getan hatte. Es musste sein. Punkt.

Sherlock ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer, legte sich aufs Sofa, nahm das Mobiltelefon. Sein Herz hämmerte rasende Panik in seinen Kopf. Er holte tief und ächzend Luft. Ihm schwindelte. Seine Hand bebte, als er die 1 drückte, Kurzwahlnummer für John. 

“Sherlock?“

„John", Sherlocks Stimme klang heiser, war kaum hörbar. Sherlock räusperte sie frei. „Entschuldige, ich habe geschlafen.“ Und, nach ein paar Sekunden, nachdem von John nichts gekommen war: „Du wolltest mit mir reden. Wegen der SMS“.

„Ja“, sagte John leise. Stille. Zittriger Atem an Sherlocks Ohr. Sherlock schloss die Augen, spürte seine Hand flattern, versuchte das Telefon still zu halten. Johns Verunsicherung war hörbar. Der heftige Kampf, den er focht.

„Du … du bist verliebt?“ Johns Stimme schwankte. 

„Ja.“ Sherlock riss seine ganze Kraft zusammen. „Ja, ich bin verliebt, John“, sagte er. Johns gequälter Atem war so nahe, dass es ihm die Luft nahm. Sein eigener Puls schlug hart und überlaut in seinen Körper. 

„Um wen geht es?“ Johns Stimme klang belegt. Besorgt. Ängstlich.

Sherlock schwieg verwirrt. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er hatte diese Frage nicht erwartet. Sie überforderte ihn. Er hatte sich in eine Situation hinein manövriert, die er nicht handhaben konnte. John hatte seine Botschaft missverstanden.

„Sherlock?“

„Ja, ich bin hier, John“.

„Bist du glücklich?“ Angst und verzweifelte Sorge in Johns Stimme.

„Ja, ich bin glücklich, John, mach dir keine Sorgen.“

„Kenne ich die Person?“

Sherlock kämpfte um einen Gedanken, um Worte, um eine Entscheidung, einen Weg, irgendetwas. Aber in ihm war nur Chaos.

„Sherlock?“

Sherlock nahm all seine Konzentration zusammen. Er griff sich mit der freien Hand in die Haare, klammerte sich darin fest und zog. Der Schmerz half. Er holte tief Atem. Er hielt die Augen fest geschlossen und stellte sich eine Strasse vor, eine helle, gerade Strasse, auf der er gehen konnte, geradeaus, sicher, ohne Schwanken, ohne Zögern, einfach gehen… Jetzt!

„Ich habe mich in dich verliebt, John“, sagte er. Es klang klar und fest, aber der Satz kostete seine ganze Kraft. Sein Puls raste. Seine Hand schlotterte. Sein ganzer Körper schlotterte. Er hörte John keuchend Luft holen. Verwirrung. Angst. Eine Welle der Panik. Johns heftiger Atem an seinem Ohr. Ringen um Fassung. Keine Antwort. Nur Atem. Mühsames Schlucken. Atem. Herzrasen. Ohnmacht. Sherlock versuchte durchzuhalten. Einfach durchhalten. Schmerzhaft rupfender Griff im Haar. Atmen. Die Strasse weiter gehen. Einfach gehen. Weiter gehen.

„John?“

„Sherlock … Gib mir einen Moment Zeit …“

„Soll ich später anrufen?“

„Nein. Nein. Ich … Es ist gut. Ich hatte solche Angst, dass es jemand anderer sein könnte.“

Langes Schweigen. Sherlock versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen, zum Sinn von Johns Worten durchzudringen. Das Gefühl der Erleichterung war kühler, als er erwartet hatte. Die harte Schale einer grossen Frucht öffnete sich wie schwere Blütenblätter, gab einen Kern frei, Gegenstand langer Sehnsucht. Er sah anders aus als erwartet. Es war nicht klar, ob er essbar war, ob er süss schmeckte oder bitter, ob er giftig war oder nährte. Sherlock streckte die Hand danach aus, fühlte Wärme und Feuchtigkeit, liess sich von dem leiten, was die Berührung in ihm auslöste, was offen vor ihm lag, was offensichtlich war, die Wahrheit war. Wärme floss in seinen Körper, in seine Stimme.

„Ich möchte dich berühren, John.“ Sherlock liess sich in die Wärme hinein sinken. Ruhe breitete sich in ihm aus. Die Wahrheit. Johns Atem. Schwer, aber regelmässig jetzt. Nachdenklich vielleicht. Sherlock wartete einige Augenblicke. Dann sagte er mild:

„Ich weiss, dass es für dich vielleicht anders ist, dass das für dich möglicherweise nicht stimmt. Wenn das so ist: bitte John, sei ehrlich zu mir. Ich kann das sonst nicht handhaben.“

„Ich sehne mich nach dir, Sherlock. Nach deiner Berührung“, sagte John, leise aber ruhig. 

Nach einem Moment der Überraschung wurde Sherlock von befremdend heisser Zärtlichkeit überspült. Sie durchdrang und füllte ihn ganz, nahm ihm für einen Augenblick den Atem. John hatte den Kern berührt von der anderen Seite der Frucht. Sie schwiegen beide. Bestürzt und erschöpft von der Intimität des Gesprächs. Berührt vom Resultat. Herzklopfen. Entspannung. Sherlock horchte auf Johns Atem. Er war so nahe, dass der Lufthauch sein Ohr zu streifen schien. Johns Herz schlug durch die Stille zu ihm. Fiktive Finger strichen suchend über seine Hand.

„Morgen sehen wir uns, John“, sagte Sherlock irgendwann. „Wie gehen wir damit um“?

„Ich fürchte, ich werde dir um den Hals fallen und dich nie mehr loslassen“, sagte John und lachte leise. 

Sherlock lächelte. „Gut. Ich hole dich am Bahnhof ab.“

***

Eine halbe Stunde später, als sie es endlich über sich gebracht hatten, den Anruf zu beenden, war an Schlaf nicht mehr zu denken. Sherlock lag auf dem Sofa und starrte mit weit offenen Augen an die Decke. Er fühlte sich wie in Trance und war sich seiner Gedanken nicht sicher. Etwas Ungeheuerliches war geschehen. John und er, sie hatten ihre Freundschaft aufgebrochen. Was jetzt kam, war ein lebensumfassendes Abenteuer, das wehtun würde, da war sich Sherlock sicher. Aber er war bereit, das Risiko auf sich zu nehmen. Er war bereit, Unsicherheit und Schmerz zu ertragen, auch wenn er Angst hatte davor.

Sherlock stimmte seine Violine gedankenverloren. Er schloss das Fenster und zog die Nachtvorhänge. Er machte kein Licht, brauchte keines. Sein Herz war schwer. Schwer und voll. Er versuchte die Fülle zu ergründen. Er sass auf der Lehne des Polstersessels, die Augen geschlossen, liess die Arme mit Violine und Bogen an den Seiten herunterhängen. Die Bogenspitze berührte den Boden, lag auf dem Teppich auf. Sherlock spürte den leichten Gegendruck und entspannte bewusst den Muskeltonus seiner Bogenhand. Er war angespannter, als er angenommen hatte. Es wird alles ändern, wird anders aussehen, anders anzeigen und anders schlagen. Nur das Ticken wird gleich bleiben. Das Ticken. Tick. Tack. Tick. Tack. Diese Ruhe im Sekundenschlag, der den astronomischen Tag in 86‘400 gleiche Teile teilte und messbar machte. Aber das war es nicht. Es war auch nicht das Cäsium133-Atom, aus dem die Atomsekunde definiert wurde. Es waren die 60 Schläge pro Minute. Der Puls des menschlichen Körpers. Mass tiefer Entspannung, Ruhe und Gelassenheit. Andante. Gemächliches Schritttempo. Kraftsparend. Durchhaltbar für eine sehr sehr lange Zeit. Sherlock atmete tief ein und wieder aus, liess alle Luft ausströmen, ganz, nahm die Verspannung in seinen Schultern wahr, in seinem Nacken, versuchte sie zu lösen, gezielt mit den nächsten Atemzügen. Er atmete in seinen Körper, in die Tiefe, in die Breite, in alle Richtungen gleichzeitig, gab alles ab, gab alles auf, liess alles wegströmen, liess alles los. John. Der Name klang in ihm. Eine Schwingung in der Tiefe, die sich ausbreitete in der Ruhe des Sekundenschlags, im Körper, in der Fülle. Wie der Wind, der spielend in die Krone einer alten Erle greift, draussen im Regent’s Park, die Blätter zum Schwingen bringt, ein Rauschen, das durch den Park geht, sich fortsetzt von Baum zu Baum. Das Wasser, das sich kräuselt in der Böe. Regelmässiges Wellenmuster, das über den Teich wandert, dunkel, geheimnisvoll, komplex und unlesbar in seiner zeitlosen Schönheit.

Sherlock spürte die Angst mitschwingen. Seine Angst. Seine Angst vor dem Sturm, der mächtige Tannen fällt und Leben nimmt ohne jede Wertung. Seine Angst, die Kontrolle zu verlieren, ausgeliefert zu sein. Sich auszuliefern. Seine Angst zu lieben und sich lieben zu lassen. Zu vertrauen. Ganz. Tief in die fundamentalen Funktionen des Körpers. Tief in die verschlungenen Muster der Seele. War es das, was John in ihm auslöste, noch bevor sie sich überhaupt berührt hatten? Noch bevor es überhaupt eine Wirklichkeit gab ausserhalb verbaler Träume? War es diese existenzielle Ernsthaftigkeit, wie er sie nie vorher gekannt hatte? Was geschah mit ihm? Wer war er? Wer war Sherlock Holmes?

Wer war Sherlock Holmes? Sherlock klemmte seufzend die Violine unter sein Kinn, hob die Bogenhand, setzte sie an. Es gab nichts, was er sonst hätte tun können. Er war erschüttert und verwirrt von seinen eigenen Gedanken und Gefühlen. Warum lagen Spiel und Ernst so nahe beisammen? So nahe! Ein unzertrennbares Zwillingsbrüderpaar. Glasperlenspiel. Warum das alles jetzt? Welche Ebenen riss John auf, riss seine Liebe auf? War das alles überhaupt handhabbar im Alltag?

d-moll. Ja, das war gut. d-moll. Das war nahe all jenen Dingen, die sich im Alltag abspielten in einfachem, banalem C-Dur. War nahe im Ton und doch so weit entfernt in der Aussage, die sich erst nach und nach erschloss mit ersten Bezügen und Zusammenhängen. Das Thema. Klar und verblüffend. Nein, es war kein einfaches Thema, auch wenn es im ersten Moment durchaus simpel erschien. Die erste Bewegung, der Sextsprung von c‘ zu a‘, war das Kernstück. Verblüffende Null-Aussage über alle Zusammenhänge hinweg, Ausgangspunkt für die waghalsigsten Wendungen und Verbindungen in alle Richtungen.

Sherlock blieb lange auf dem c‘. Lotete dann das a‘ aus, Eingang zu neuen Welten. Traumverloren. Offen. Ohne Richtung. Sherlock strich ziellos um das a‘ herum, nahm dann das Thema auf, das in seinem Kopf, in seinen Händen lag. Das alte Thema. Das Ursprungsthema. Sherlock spielte es, wie er es im Gehör hatte. Aber es war nicht mehr das Thema des Anfangs. Es war dieselbe Melodie. Aber es war eine andere Ebene. Sherlock konnte es nicht kontrollieren. Er liess zu, was seine Hände spielten. Er hörte sich selber zu im Dunkel des Zimmers, die Augen geschlossen. Es war das Thema. Aber seine Finger interpretierten es, spärlich nur, ein paar Töne hier und dort, eine aufbrechende Triole, eine Pause, ein Ritardando, ein Innehalten manchmal, ein unmittelbares Sichzurückziehen auf ein Pianissimo mit narrativer Intensität, Geheimnisse verborgen im Hintergrund. Und das klare Statement der absteigenden, besiegelnden Linie in die Tonika. War das ok? Nein. Nein! Sie wühlte Sherlock auf, diese abschliessende Klarheit. Er zersägte sie mit heftigem Vierergriff, zerfetzte die Tonika, liess den Akkord in grässliche Spannungen auswachsen, baute Dissonanzen auf, liess sie klar und scharf aneinander reiben, packte den Schmerz, schaute ihm ins Gesicht, hielt ihn aus, horchte in ihn hinein, kostete ihn bis er vertraut wurde, seinen Schrecken verlor, seine Reinheit preisgab, und liess ihn dann los, sanft, ohne Eile, ein Ton nach dem anderen, bis zur unerträglich wohltuenden Harmonie, die er umgehend weiterführte, verschmolz, konzentrierte in einen einzigen, einfachen, geraden Ton, den er weder verzögerte noch in die Länge zog sondern einfach nur spielte und absetzte. Fertig. Das war’s. Das musste genügen. Morgen kam John.


	8. Rückkehr

Es war völlig irrational. Jetzt, bei Tageslicht betrachtet, war alles völlig irrational. Er hatte John im Dunkel einer Sommernacht eine Liebeserklärung gemacht und John hatte sie erwidert. Dass John seine Gefühle teilte, hatte er geahnt und gehofft, aber er war nicht davon ausgegangen, dass dies in einem solch eindeutigen Ausmass stattfinden würde. Er hatte mit einer gewissen Zurückweisung gerechnet. Mit der Aufgabe, damit zu Recht kommen zu müssen, dass er derjenige war, der mehr liebte. Dass er mit dem Drama seiner Verliebtheit spielen, die Gefühle durchleben konnte ohne ein Risiko einzugehen. Dass John mitspielen würde, rücksichtsvoll, sich immer etwas schuldig fühlend, behütend, wissend um den Schmerz, den er bei Sherlock auslöste. Ein Machtspiel. Ein pubertäres Machtspiel, das so aussah, als sei er, Sherlock, das Opfer, aber in Wirklichkeit war es John. 

Sherlock trocknete stirnrunzelnd die Tasse ab und staunte, welche Gedankengänge einfache Hausarbeit in ihm wachrief. Nicht einmal jetzt konnte er seine Gedanken lösen von John und dem, was auf ihn zukam. Alles nur Theorie. Es war Zeit, dass John zurückkehrte. Es war höchste Zeit, dass konkret wurde, was bisher unerprobt geblieben war. Vor allem in seinem Leben. Er hatte keinerlei Erfahrung mit Beziehungen, wusste wenig über Liebe. Was er damit erlebt hatte, war unerfreulich. Er war ausgewichen, wo immer es möglich war. Das war diesmal anders, und das war ok. Er freute sich auf John. Das war alles. John war da. Er kannte ihn. Das war einfach. Er war sein Freund. Er liebte ihn. 

Es war fast alles getan, was Sherlock sich vorgenommen hatte für diesen Tag der Rückkehr. Einkaufen. Das Wohnzimmer und die Küche etwas aufräumen. Alles andere hatte die Putzfrau erledigt.

Als erstes hatte er am Morgen die Musik für John ins Reine geschrieben, hatte noch in der Morgendämmerung damit begonnen und den ganzen Vormittag daran gearbeitet bis in die frühen Nachmittagsstunden. Er hatte zwei Tage zuvor in der Papeterie Notenpapier binden und in die rindslederne Zeigemappe einarbeiten lassen. Er hatte langsam und sorgfältig die Noten aus seinen Notizen übertragen, handschriftlich, auf dem Stubentisch unter der Leselampe, immer gegenwärtig, dass es keine Fehler vertrug, dass das hier keine Makulatur war sondern gebundenes, wertvolles Papier, dass das, was er schrieb, als letztgültige Form lesbar und sauber sein sollte. Er hatte für jede Variation eine neue Doppelseite begonnen, damit die Stücke spielbar waren ohne dass man blättern musste. Er hatte mit schwarzem Fineliner geschrieben und vorher ein Muster angefertigt um seine Handschrift auf diesem Notenpapier (die Linien waren etwas weiter als jene auf seinem üblichen Notizpapier) zu stabilisieren, bevor er mit der Reinschrift begonnen hatte. Er konnte sich nicht entsinnen, je vorher einen solchen Aufwand für ein Geschenk betrieben zu haben. Er konnte sich nicht entsinnen, je vorher mit so viel Freude an Musik gearbeitet zu haben. Nie vorher war er so stolz gewesen auf das Resultat.

Auf der ersten Seite, wenn man das Buch aufschlug, stand nur „für John“. Er hatte es in den goldenen Schnitt gesetzt. Darunter, am Seitenrand, das heutige Datum. Auf der nächsten Doppelseite rechts „Thema mit 5 Variationen und Intermezzo“. Darunter sein Name und die Jahreszahl. Auf der nächsten Doppelseite dann das Thema. Es hatte auf einer Seite Platz gefunden und er hatte es recto gesetzt. Zudem hatte er das unberührte Thema nochmals hinter die Variation 5 geschrieben als Abschluss. Anfang wie Ende. Oben wie unten. Alpha und Omega. Der Kreis schloss sich. Danach blieben einige Seiten im Buch leer, aber das störte nicht weiter. Sherlock hatte überlegt, das Geschenk einzupacken, entschied sich dann aber dagegen und legte das Buch in seinen Schreibtisch. Er wusste noch nicht, wann er es John geben würde. Das hing alles von der Entwicklung der kommenden Ereignisse ab, die er nicht im Stande war auch nur annähernd abzuschätzen. 

SMS von John. Noch zwei Stunden bis zur Ankunft in London Victoria. Der Zug war pünktlich.

Mrs. Hudson mit einem Apfelkuchen. Zur Begrüssung. _Sie müssen doch was haben, wenn John zurückkommt. Er ist sicher hungrig und durstig von der Reise. Vergessen Sie nicht, Tee zu machen, Sherlock. - Ich werde daran denken, Mrs. Hudson. – Wann kommt er denn? – 17:05 – Mit dem Taxi? – Ich hole ihn am Bahnhof ab. - Oh Sherlock! Da wird er sich freuen. – Ja, sicher. – Wenn Sie möchten, kann ich mitkommen. – Danke, Mrs. Hudson, das ist sehr lieb von Ihnen. Aber es ist nicht nötig. - Ich komme gerne mit. – Nein, Mrs. Hudson. -_ Prüfender Blick. Lächeln. _Verstehe._

Nein, Sie verstehen nicht, dachte Sherlock ohne den Gedanken zu äussern. Aber er war sich nicht ganz sicher darüber. Mrs. Hudsons Blick, das Lächeln, das kurze Aufblitzen in ihren Augen schienen ihm mehrdeutig zu sein. Bei der alten Dame konnte man nie wissen.

***

In der Victoria Station war die Hölle los. Feierabendverkehr, Pendler, Touristen, Ströme von Menschen. Sherlock hatte nach langem Hin und Her die S-Bahn genommen, war am Green Park umgestiegen. Er war nachträglich froh um die Entscheidung, auch wenn es ihm schwer gefallen war, sich zwischen all die müden, verschwitzten Leute zu quetschen, für die ein heisser Sommerarbeitstag zu Ende ging und die nach Hause strebten zu ihren Familien, zu ihren Kindern. Menschen, die vielleicht auch einfach in ihre kleine Wohnung zurückkehrten, die sie am Morgen verlassen hatten und in der niemand auf sie wartete. Vielleicht gab es ein Haustier, das sie fütterten und streichelten. Vielleicht gab es einen Partner, der sie nachts umarmte. Er, Sherlock, war nicht allein. Das war ihm bewusst geworden zwischen all den abgearbeiteten Menschen. Es gab John. Es gab eine gemeinsame Wohnung. Es gab ein gemeinsames Leben. Es gab Heimat. Bereits jetzt.

Sherlock wartete vor dem Ausgang der Ticket Gates bei der Ankunftsplattform. Er hielt Abstand, legte etwas Raum zwischen den Ausgang und sich, stellte sich an die Rückwand einer Sandwich-Bude. Er wollte Zeit haben, wenn John das Gate durchschritt, er ihn sah, sie sich sahen. Ein paar Schritte zumindest, ein paar Sekunden um sich zu fangen. Der Zug fuhr pünktlich ein. Sherlocks Herz pochte. Sein Blick war festgenagelt auf das Gate, durch das die Menschen quollen. Die Anspannung schmerzte in seinen Schultern, seinem Nacken, in seinem Kopf. Verdammt! Sherlock zwang sich, sich zu entspannen. Er schloss die Augen, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand hinter sich, holte tief Atem, drückte die Schultern nach unten, spürte, wie der harte Muskeltonus nachgab, sich sein Körper entspannte. Besser.

Als er die Augen öffnete, sah er John lächelnd auf sich zukommen, den Rollkoffer im Schlepp, Tagesrucksack, Jeans und T-Shirt, die Haare hell und ausgebleicht von der Sonne, Gesicht und Arme braun gebrannt. Er blieb vor Sherlock stehen, stellte den Koffer neben sich ab, in Ruhe, zog den Rucksack aus und legte ihn daneben. Erst dann schaute er auf. Er lächelte, die grauen Augen blitzten unbändige Freude. Er holte Luft, wollte etwas sagen, aber er verstummte unter Sherlocks Blick, noch bevor sich das Wort gebildet hatte auf seinen Lippen. Sherlock schaute in Johns vertraute Augen, sah das sprühende Lächeln. Nach einigen Augenblicken das Zögern. Die unvermittelte Ernsthaftigkeit. Er sah das Grau warm und weit werden, die Pupillen sich öffnen, sich öffnen für ihn. Er liess sich in diese unerwartete Tiefe sinken, ungehindert, spürte überrascht seine eigene offene ungeschützte Weite. Sein Atem stockte, er versank, verwundert, zeitlos, unfähig, seinen Blick aus diesen Augen zu nehmen, etwas anderes wahrzunehmen als diese atemberaubende Nähe. Etwas berührte ihn tief in seinem Innern, ein Lichtfinger, plötzlich und unerwartet, überspülte ihn mit Hitze und löste heillosen Aufruhr aus. Er schloss schaudernd die Augen. John! Seine Hand griff haltsuchend nach seinem Freund, krallte sich in John T-Shirt. Er schlang die Arme um John als er in die Umarmung gezogen wurde, presste hilflos sein Gesicht an Johns Hals, vergrub seine Hand in Johns Haar. Johns Geruch war vertraut, das Geräusch seines Atems, die Kraft seiner muskulösen Arme, mit denen er Sherlock festhielt, die Spannung seiner Hand, mit der er über Sherlocks Rücken strich.

„Sherlock“. Ein atemloses Flüstern an Sherlocks Ohr, Luftzug, ein Kitzeln, Johns Nase, Johns Lippen an seinem Ohr, seiner Wange, seiner Schläfe, Johns Stirn an seiner Stirn. Und der kurze Augenblick verzweifelten Verlangens, ihre Lippen nur Millimeter voneinander, der heisse Atem gegenseitig spürbar und schmeckbar. Sherlocks Lippen streiften Johns, suchend. John rang nach Luft. Aber er drückte mit den Händen leicht gegen Sherlocks Schultern, drückte ihn sanft weg, ein klares Signal. 

„Habt ihr euch lieb?“ fragte eine hohe dünne Stimme.

Johns Blick erstarrte in Sherlocks Augen. Die Andeutung eines Lächelns. Dann löste sich John von Sherlock. Neben ihnen stand ein kleines Mädchen, 3 oder 4 Jahre alt vielleicht, leichtes Sommerkleidchen, eine Puppe in der Hand, und schaute interessiert zu den beiden Männern auf.

John lächelte. Er beugte sich zu dem Mädchen ohne die Hand von Sherlocks Arm zu nehmen, ihren Kontakt zu unterbrechen.

„Ja“, sagte er. „Wir haben uns sehr lieb. Und wer bist du?“

„Amy“, sagte das Mädchen.

„Entschuldigen Sie“, die junge Mutter nahm Any am Arm und zog sie etwas weg von den beiden Männern, näher zu sich. „Sie hat noch nie Männer gesehen, die sich … umarmen. Es tut mir Leid. Sie ist manchmal etwas aufsässig.“

„Kein Problem“, sagte John und lächelte die Frau mit seinem unwiderstehlichen Charme an. Sie stutzte.

„Mami, die beiden Männer haben sich sehr lieb“, sagte das Mädchen ernst.

„Ich weiss, mein Schatz“, sagte die Mutter seufzend. „Aber du sollst trotzdem keine fremden Menschen einfach ansprechen, Amy. Sie möchten vielleicht nicht mit dir reden, weisst du.“ Amy nickte ernst.

„Sie stellt die richtigen Fragen“, sagte Sherlock mild. „Sie sollten sie nicht einschränken. Je mehr sie fragt, desto mehr wird sich ihr die Welt erschliessen. Sie macht es richtig.“

Alle drei sahen ihn an. Amy. Die Mutter. John. Er stand da. Sherlock. In Hemd und Anzug trotz der Hitze. Wildes Haar. Dünn. Bleich. Ernst. Aufgerissen. Wund. Verzweifelt verliebt. Das Gegenteil des charmanten, freundlichen, sportlichen Mannes, in dessen Armen er gelegen hatte. Sherlocks Blick fand den der jungen Mutter. Sie schluckte. Wusste im selben Augenblick, in dem sie Sherlock in die Augen sah, dass dieser seltsame Mann etwas Besonderes war. Verstand im selben Augenblick den anderen, der ihn liebte. Verstand die Faszination. Und verstand, dass das, was er über Amy sagte, richtig war.

„Ok“, sagte sie leise und ohne den Blick aus Sherlocks eisblauen Augen zu nehmen. „Ich werde das berücksichtigen. Vielleicht leben wir alle in einer viel zu engen Welt, wissen Sie. Sie haben Recht. Ich danke Ihnen.“ Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Sherlock wusste nicht warum. Aber er nahm es wahr und es berührte ihn. Er nickte ihr zu und lächelte nachdenklich. Dann wandte er sich Amy zu, die mit grossen neugierigen Augen die Szene beobachtet hatte. Er sagte nichts zu ihr. Amy und Sherlock, sie sahen sich schweigend und staunend an.


	9. Ankommen

Sherlock machte gedankenverloren Tee, während John den Koffer in sein Zimmer schleppte und auspackte. Der Apfelkuchen von Mrs. Hudsons stand noch immer auf dem Küchentisch. Sherlock nahm zwei Tassen aus dem Schrank. Er fühlte sich schwindlig. Die Taxifahrt. Diese lange, schweigende Taxifahrt durch Londons zähen Abendverkehr. John neben ihm auf dem Rücksitz. Eng. Schulter an Schulter, aneinander gelehnt. Der Geruch seiner Haut, so lange vermisst. Johns Hand, die nach der seinen tastete. Die warmen starken Finger, die sich zärtlich den Weg in seine Handfläche suchten, seine Finger entlang strichen, sich in sie verschlangen. Johns Blick. _Ok für dich, Sherlock?_ Sherlock hatte mit dem Druck seiner Hand geantwortet. Welch unerhörte Intimität! Der Strom von Wärme und Energie, der Puls spürbar, jede Regung gegenseitig wahrnehmbar, ein sensibler Kommunikationskanal, weit offen. Sie hatten es zugelassen, beide. Er hatte seine Finger ausgestreckt nach einiger Zeit, mit klopfendem Herzen, seine Handfläche offen in Johns offene Hand geschmiegt, mit seinen Fingerspitzen Johns Fingerspitzen ertastet und die Erregung gespürt, die zwischen ihnen augenblicklich geflossen war. Er hatte sie gesehen in Johns Augen und gewusst, dass John sie in seinen Augen las. Dieses unfassbare Glücksgefühl!

Er hatte seinen Blick für lange Zeit nicht aus Johns Augen nehmen können. Es war etwas darin, das ihn unwiderstehlich faszinierte und band. In der Tiefe Perlmuttstaub, nicht fassbar, vertraut, eine ferne Erinnerung, nach der er sich sehnte ohne sie ergründen zu können. Er hatte dieses Glimmen zuvor schon gesehen, manchmal, Sekundenbruchteil, ein Aufblitzen, unerwartet. In Augenblicken der Erleichterung nach einer Gefahr, nach einem Kampf, einer lebensbedrohlichen Situation. In Momenten der Nähe, bei einem gemeinsamen Essen, einem Gespräch, im Labor, wenn sie zusammen an einem Fall gearbeitet hatten und der Lösung auf der Spur gewesen waren. Sherlock hatte das Gefühl nie hinterfragt, das diese Augenblicke in ihm auslösten. Er hatte es weggeschoben und war zur Tagesordnung übergegangen. Sehnsucht. Wie alt war diese Verbindung schon, die er eben entdeckt hatte?

Sherlock zog das siedende Wasser von der Herdplatte, um es etwas abkühlen zu lassen, bevor er damit den Tee aufgoss. 

John strahlte. Seine grauen Augen wirkten hell und offen in seinem braungebrannten Gesicht. Er hatte geduscht und sich ein leichtes Sommerhemd angezogen, roch frisch nach Seife und Feuchtigkeit. Er kam direkt zu Sherlock an den Herd. 

„Du machst Tee?“

Er zögerte einen Augenblick, bevor er die Hand auf Sherlocks Schulter legte und sanft drückte.

„Auftrag von Mrs. Hudson“, sagte Sherlock und schloss die Augen. Johns Gegenwart. Die Hand auf seiner Schulter brannte. Sie mochte als freundschaftliche Geste gemeint gewesen sein, aber sie war alles andere als das. Sie war eine Anfrage. Eine bebende, heisse Anfrage. Sherlock berührte mit seinen Fingern Johns Hand. Ein Strom ging durch seinen Körper. John holte tief Atem. 

„Sherlock?“ 

„Und der Apfelkuchen ist ebenfalls von Mrs. Hudson“.

„Komm“, sagte John leise. Seine Hand strich über Sherlocks Rücken, leichter Druck, vorsichtige Aufforderung. Sherlock drehte sich um, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen den Herd, seine Finger zitternd an Johns Wange, seiner Schläfe.

„Der Tee“, sagte er verwirrt.

John lächelte. Er ging einen Schritt auf den Herd zu, griff mit der einen Hand nach dem Wasserkessel, legte gleichzeitig den anderen Arm um Sherlock, zog ihn dicht zu sich und drückte ihn mit seinem Körper sanft gegen den Herd, während er das heisse Wasser in den Teekrug goss und Sherlock beide Arme um ihn schlang und sich in seine Umarmung vergrub.

„Tee ist gemacht“, flüsterte John und zog den Freund enger an sich.

Sie standen lange da. Standen einfach da, ineinander verschlungen, genossen die Nähe, die Hitze, den heftigen Schlag ihrer Herzen. Sherlock presste sein Gesicht an Johns Hals, betört und betäubt von diesem Duft, den er so lange entbehrt hatte, von dem er nicht geahnt hatte, wie wichtig er war für ihn, dass er sich so danach gesehnt hatte. Johns Duft. Er konnte nicht genug davon bekommen, atmete ihn ein mit all seinen Sinnen. Johns Gegenwart. Die Arme, die ihn festhielten, stark und sicher. Das Gefühl geborgen zu sein. Geliebt zu werden. Brauchte er mehr als das? War es nicht das, wonach er sich so verzweifelt gesehnt hatte? Diese grauenhafte Einsamkeit zu überwinden, diese Leere, diese grässliche Kälte tief in ihm. Dieses allein sein, ausgeliefert sein, verloren sein in einer tödlichen Wüste, deren Zeichen er nicht verstand. Verödet in der eigenen unerträglichen Unzulänglichkeit. Zurückgestossen. Verlassen. Von allen. Einsamkeit. Darunter diese Trauer.

John bewegte sich in seinen Armen, schmiegte sich näher an ihn, presste seine harten Geschlechtsteile gegen die seinen. Ein Stoss von Hitze jagte durch Sherlocks Körper, fand unmittelbares Echo in John, der leise aufstöhnte, sich in einem kurzen, unkontrollierten Aufwallen von Lust gegen Sherlock drängte, einen Augenblick nur, sich dann, als Sherlock nicht antwortete, wieder beruhigte, sich in die Umarmung ergab, sie neu einrichtete, Komfort schuf zwischen ihnen. Für ihn, Sherlock. Aber Sherlock spürte das Beben in Johns Körper und ihm wurde bewusst, dass es keine äusseren Schranken mehr gab, dass sie sich lieben konnten ohne Einschränkung, auch körperlich, hier in ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung, sicher, unbeobachtet, eine Sache zwischen ihnen beiden, ihre eigene Verantwortung, niemandem Rechenschaft schuldig. Frei. Keine Schranken. Verantwortung. Panik überspülte Sherlock.

John löste sich von ihm, langsam, sachte, als habe er gespürt, was Sherlock beschäftigte. Vielleicht hatte er. Sherlock hielt ihn fest, panisch, an den Armen, den Schultern, schlang die Arme um seinen Hals, verschränkte die Hände in seinem Nacken, hielt fest, liess ihn nicht gehen, liess die Distanz zwischen ihnen nicht grösser werden als dass er die Wärme noch spüren konnte, Johns Wärme, seinen Duft noch atmen. 

„Bleib. Bitte.“

Johns Blick in seinen Augen. Lange. Ernst. Weich. Zärtlich. Voll von Liebe. John blieb. Blieb einfach. Blieb bei ihm. Nahe. John sagte nichts. Er blieb und schwieg. Sherlock liebte ihn dafür. Mehr als er begreifen konnte.

„Du willst … mehr?“ fragte Sherlock scheu.

„Ich habe Zeit“, sagte John ruhig, ohne den Blick aus Sherlocks Augen zu nehmen, ohne sich abzuwenden. Er hob nur die Hand, berührte sanft Sherlocks Gesicht, strich mit den Fingerspitzen über Sherlocks Schläfe, seine Wange, berührte seine Lippen. Ein zärtlicher Hauch.

„Ich möchte bei dir schlafen“, sagte er leise, kaum hörbar. „Bei dir. Auch mit dir. Irgendwann. Wenn du es willst. Heute einfach bei dir.“

Sherlock sah in die warmen grauen Augen, fühlte die seinen brennen, spürte, dass sie weit offen waren und feucht, seine Pupillen viel zu weit offen, gefangen von Wärme, von Nähe. John. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, John loszulassen. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, diese Nacht zu schlafen ohne John. Irgendeine Nacht noch zu schlafen ohne John. Es hätte sein schwaches Nicken nicht gebraucht. Nicht die Andeutung davon.

„Tee?“ fragte John. Sherlock nickte, löste langsam seine Hände aus der Verschränkung in Johns Nacken. John entzog ihm den Blick, wandte sich der Teekanne zu, stellte sie auf den Tisch, holte Teller und Löffel aus dem Schrank, schnitt mit einem Messer Mrs. Hudsons Apfelkuchen auf. John ass mit Appetit, während Sherlock nachdenklich Tee trank und den Kuchen unberührt liess. John erzählte von seinen Ferien, von den Ausflügen, dem Wetter, der See, dem Wind. Von Menschen, die er getroffen hatte, von Begebenheiten und Episoden. Sherlock hörte schweigend zu.


	10. Tagebuch

Marutamaya Ogatsu? Das war keine Frage. Sherlock MUSSTE da hingehen. Mrs. Hudson lächelte zufrieden. 

„Das habe ich mir gedacht, dass Sie das interessieren wird.“

Grossmeister der japanischen Pyrotechnik. Berühmt für atemberaubende Kompositionen, Perfektion und Harmonie. Im Hyde Park am Serpentine Lake. Mitternacht. Sherlock liebte Feuerwerk über alles. Und eine Darbietung dieser Meisterstufe sah man selten. Wirklich selten. Er schaute zu John.

„Ich weiss, du bist vielleicht müde von der Reise, John. Aber das musst du sehen. Unbedingt!“, sagte Sherlock enthusiastisch.

John zuckte die Schulter.

„Warum nicht. Ich habe nichts anderes vor heute Abend.“

„Nehmen wir zusammen ein Taxi?“, fragte Mrs. Hudson.

Sherlock zögerte. Kurzer Blick zu John, der kaum wahrnehmbar nickte.

„23 Uhr“, sagte Sherlock.

Mrs. Hudson strahlte.

„Ich bestelle es gleich“, jubelte sie und verliess das Wohnzimmer. Das Knarren ihrer Schritte im Treppenhaus. John liess sich wieder in den Polstersessel sinken. Er hatte für Mrs. Hudson das Sichten seiner Post, die sich in seiner Abwesenheit angesammelt hatte, unterbrochen. John nahm Umschlag um Umschlag vom Stapel, drehte ihn um, schaute ihn an, steckte die Spitze des Brieföffners in den Falz und schlitzte das Papier auf, mit einem einzigen schnellen Zug. _Ratsch_. Nicht langsam säbelnd, wie er es tat, wenn er entspannt war. Sherlock beobachtete ihn vom Sofa aus, den Laptop auf den Knien. John las keinen der Briefe. Einige nahm er zwar aus dem Umschlag, faltete sie auseinander, schaute kurz darauf, faltete sie wieder zusammen und steckte sie in den Umschlag zurück. Nächster Brief. Er sortierte auch die Rechnungen nicht aus, wie er es sonst tat.

„John?“

Nachdenkliche graue Augen.

„Es tut mir Leid, John“, begann Sherlock, „ich wollte mich nicht von dir zurückziehen und dich …“

„Nein“, unterbrach ihn John. „Nein, es ist gut Sherlock. Das ist okay.“ Prüfender Blick zwischen ihnen. 

„Vielleicht war das ein Fehler mit Mrs. Hudson, dass wir gemeinsam zum Feuerwerk gehen.“

„Nein, Sherlock. Das ist gut so. Wir haben genügend Zeit für uns beide. Das ist kein Problem. Wirklich.“

„Was dann?“

John unterbrach seine Tätigkeit, schaute Sherlock an. Sein Blick forschend, dann eine kurze Verunsicherung darin, bevor er sagte: 

„Ich ringe um eine Entscheidung.“

„Betreffend?“

John schwieg.

„Kann ich dir in irgendeiner Form behilflich sein?“, fragte Sherlock fürsorglich.

„Nein.“

Das klare knappe Nein verstörte Sherlock. Es schloss ihn aus und tat weh. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, an diesem Abend, an dem er so offen war in seiner Aufmerksamkeit und Liebe. Er hatte nicht mit einem solchen Nein gerechnet und nicht damit, dass es einen solchen Widerhall in ihm haben, so viel Schmerz und Trauer auslösen könnte. Er schaute auf den Bildschirm seines Laptops. Die Suchmaschine hatte den gesuchten Fachtext zu japanischen _Hanabi_ gefunden. Sherlock starrte darauf ohne es wahrzunehmen. Das Schweigen im Raum. Es breitete sich ungehindert aus. Eine zähe Schwere, die das Atmen mühsam machte. Der Sekundenschlag der Wanduhr fehlte. Zeitmass. Sherlocks Blick fand den des Freundes. Blieb darin hängen. Raum dehnte sich zu Ewigkeiten, Galaxien flohen auseinander, schufen Weite, jede Bemassung zerfiel, jede Begrenzung löste sich auf, in endlosem Grau Perlmuttstaub. John schluckte.

„Bleib hier sitzen, Sherlock“, bat er leise. „Ich bin gleich zurück.“ Er stand auf und ging. Verliess den Wohnraum, ging ins Treppenhaus, stieg hoch zu seinem Zimmer.

Sherlock legte den Laptop weg. Er lehnte sich zurück ins Sofa und schloss die Augen. Aussen Stille. Innen Aufruhr. Johns Schritte, die Treppe hinunter. Langsam, bedächtig. Zögernd vielleicht. Schritte durch das Wohnzimmer zum Sofa. John liess sich neben ihm nieder. Er stieg seitlich in die Tiefe der Polster, legte sich mit ganzem Gewicht gegen die Rückenlehne, zog beide Beine hoch, zu ihm gewendet, der Schwerpunkt der Körpers exakt in der Verlängerung der Wirbelsäule. Entspannungshaltung. Tiefer Atemzug. Sherlock drehte den Kopf zu ihm, öffnete die Augen. Wärme ging von John aus. Er war ruhig. In seinen Händen ein Notizbuch. Gebunden, wie er es liebte. Abgenutzt. John hielt es mit beiden Händen fest.

„Es ist ein Tagebuch“, sagte John leise. Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen, holte tief Luft, bevor er den nächsten Satz sagte. „Es ist das Tagebuch meiner Gefühle für dich. Ich möchte, dass du es liest und es mir dann wieder zurückgibst. Da es ein sehr persönliches Dokument ist, möchte ich von dir ein klares Ja. Oder ein klares Nein.“

Sherlock schaute bestürzt in Johns Augen, überrumpelt von diesem unerwarteten Angebot. Sein Herz klopfte heftig. Das Anliegen erschreckte ihn. Das Vertrauen und die Intimität, die damit verbunden waren, die Verantwortung gegenüber John. Die Verantwortung gegenüber dem, was zwischen ihnen aufgebrochen war und sich vorsichtig und ängstlich einen Weg in den Alltag suchte. Liebe vielleicht. John sass ruhig da, beherzter Gleichmut und Entschlossenheit. Sein Mut und seine Furchtlosigkeit beeindruckten und berührten Sherlock. 

„Wie alt ist es?“, fragte er scheu.

„Aktuell. Der letzte Eintrag ist von gestern Nacht.“

„Und der erste?“

John zögerte einen Augenblick. 

„Februar letzten Jahres“, sagte er dann einfach.

Sherlock erschrak.

„Wir kennen uns erst seit Ende Januar letzten Jahres.“

John sagte nichts dazu. Sherlock brauchte einige Sekunden, um sich zu fangen. John wartete, das Buch noch immer reglos in beiden Händen.

„Warum“, fragte Sherlock verzagt, „warum hast du nie etwas gesagt?“

John lächelte. 

„Ich habe auf dich gewartet“, sagte er.

„So wie du jetzt auf mich wartest …“

„ … und es auf ein paar Tage auch nicht mehr ankommt.“

Sherlock schaute auf Johns Hände mit dem Buch. John hatte schöne Hände. Kräftig und harmonisch, die Finger gerade und ebenmässig, das Verhältnis zwischen Handgrösse und Fingerlänge wohltuend und vertrauenserweckend, die Fingernägel wohlgeformt und gepflegt wie immer. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass es Sherlock auffiel. Er sehnte sich nach der Berührung dieser Hände. Der Gedanke daran jagte Hitze durch seinen Körper und er schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen. Er brauchte John. Er wollte John. Sein Körper reagierte auf John. Er wollte John nahe sein, wollte John verstehen, wollte vertraut sein mit John, sicher sein in der Liebe zu ihm. Er wollte das Tagebuch lesen und lernen. Lieben lernen. Lernen, sich lieben zu lassen. Er schaute auf in die Augen des Freundes.

„Danke, John“, sagte er leise. „Ja. Ich möchte dein Tagebuch lesen.“

John nickte und hielt ihm das Buch entgegen. Sherlock nahm es respektvoll, drehte es in seinen Händen. Es war warm von Johns Griff. Und er konnte nicht anders, er umarmte John, zog ihn an sich, vergrub sich in diesen ungewöhnlichen, starken Mann, der mit unbegreiflicher Gelassenheit die Dinge ordnete. Und der ihn liebte. 

„Sei sorgsam“, flüsterte John, und Sherlock nickte an seinem Hals. „Es wird weh tun“, fuhr John fort. „Und es stehen nicht nur schmeichelhafte Dinge über dich da drin. Ist dir das bewusst?“ Sherlock nickte und zog John enger an sich.

„Ich werde es sofort, heute noch zu lesen beginnen, John“, gestand Sherlock. „Wenn du das nicht möchtest, dann gib es mir erst dann, wenn es für dich passt.“

„Du kannst es lesen, wann du willst. Auch heute Abend noch.“

***

Das Tagebuch begann einen Tag nachdem John in die gemeinsame Wohnung eingezogen war. Eine Beschreibung von Sherlock. _Er ist überheblich, arrogant und hält sich für ein Genie. Er fasziniert mich in seiner Borniertheit, hinter der ein zutiefst verletzter Mann steckt. Ich mag ihn. So viel steht fest._ Sherlock las die Sätze verwundert und mit stockendem Atem. Er las und las und las. Seite um Seite. Tag um Tag. Johns Handschrift. Ebenmässig und harmonisch, wenn es um liebevolle Beschreibungen ging. Wirr und unregelmässig, wenn er zweifelte und verzweifelte. Wild ausufernd in Wut und Enttäuschung. Sherlock las und war beschämt und schockiert über das, war John von ihm wahrgenommen hatte. Beschämt über seine Unachtsamkeit und Arroganz, mit der er John immer wieder verletzt hatte. Schockiert über die klaren Worte, die John für ihn fand, im Negativen wie im Positiven. Er war betroffen von der Tatsache, dass John sich in ihn verliebt hatte schon in den ersten Wochen ihres gemeinsamen Lebens. Vielleicht schon in der ersten Sekunde ihrer Begegnung. _Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob mein Herz nicht schon an jenem Januartag verloren war, als ich im Labor des St Bartholomew’s Hospital zum ersten Mal in diese wasserhellen Augen schaute._ John schrieb dies erst Wochen später, als er sich eingestand zu lieben. 

Die Lektüre des Tagesbuchs war weit anstrengender, weit schmerzhafter und aufwühlender, als Sherlock es sich hätte vorstellen können. Er war konfrontiert mit Johns Verzweiflung und Enttäuschung, mit seinem zähen, aussichtslosen Kampf. Er war erschüttert von der Tatsache, dass John mehrfach erwogen hatte, ihn zu verlassen, aus Baker Street 221 B auszuziehen. Und immer wieder diese Hoffnung in Frauenbekanntschaften. Heiraten, eine Familie, wegkommen von Sherlock. Hoffnungsloser Befreiungsschlag. Einmal hatte John bereits eine andere Wohnung gefunden und erst im allerletzten Moment sich doch für ihn entschieden – unter grässlichen Kämpfen. _Ich weiss wahrlich nicht, warum ich das tue, warum ich diese Qual aufrecht erhalte, wie ein Süchtiger bei diesem verblendeten, unwissenden, überheblichen, anmassenden Gefühlskrüppel bleibe. Er hat wirklich kein Herz. Warum kapiere ich das nicht? Irgendetwas in mir sagt das Gegenteil und ich falle darauf herein. Ich lerne nicht aus Erfahrung. Mein gesunder Fluchtinstinkt ist weg. Soweit bist du abgestürzt, John Watson. Hast dich selber verloren. Wie ein Drogenkranker. Wie komme ich hier raus? Ich schaffe es nicht mehr aus eigener Kraft. Vielleicht ist die Armeepistole doch ein Weg._ Sherlock klappte das Tagebuch schockiert zu, rang nach Luft. Er sass auf dem Sofa und starrte mit brennenden Augen in die Leere. Tränen liefen über seine Wangen. John hatte sich in sein Zimmer zurückgezogen und Sherlock erwog, hinauf zu stürmen, in seine Arme zu fallen und ihn um Verzeihung zu bitten. Aber er vergegenwärtigte sich im selben Augenblick, dass der Eintrag viele Wochen alt war und Vergangenheit. Und er besann sich auf die Gegenwart und schwor in der Stille des einsamen Wohnzimmers, dass er achtsam sein und nie mehr zulassen würde, dass John so grauenhaft an ihm litt. 

Es gab Sherlock zu denken, dass er nichts bemerkt hatte von diesem Leiden. Aber als er darüber nachdachte, wusste er, dass er es durchaus wahrgenommen hatte. John hatte seine Launen und seine Krisen und er, Sherlock, hatte keine Lust gehabt, sich davon beeinträchtigen zu lassen. Er hatte es ignoriert. Welch dumpfe Überheblichkeit! Sherlock sprang auf, legte das Tagebuch aufs Sofa, ging zum Fenster und riss es auf. Schwer atmend sog er die sommerliche Nachtluft in seine Lungen, gierig, versuchte sich beruhigen. John! Mein Gott! Verzeih mir!

Sherlock setzte sich wieder hin, nach einer Weile, und las weiter. Es war nicht wahr, dass John auf ihn gewartet hatte all die Zeit. John hatte es immer wieder versucht. Zeichen gegeben, Signale abgesetzt, geredet, gehandelt. Immer wieder. Und er, Sherlock, er hatte es nicht begriffen. All die zahllosen Aufmerksamkeiten, die Blicke, die Gespräche, die gemeinsamen Abenteuer und Erlebnisse. Lächeln, Berührungen, Worte, Zeichen. Er, Sherlock, er hatte es wahrgenommen und genossen, die Aufmerksamkeit, die Zuwendung. Es hatte sie erwidert, durchaus, er mochte John, hatte ihn immer gemocht, das war kein Thema. John war sein Freund. Aber er hatte diese Freundschaft missverstanden. All die Zeit. Die Zeichen nicht zu deuten vermocht, die Signale falsch interpretiert. Und wenn John deutlicher geworden war, hatte er weggeschaut. _Wenn ich mich von ihm entferne, folgt er mir eifersüchtig und sucht meine Nähe. Wenn ich auf ihn zugehe, flieht er. Wo soll das hinführen? Und doch spüre ich diese Wärme zwischen uns, ein Grundgefühl, und ich weiss sicher, dass da etwas ist, das uns verbindet, tief verbindet, wenn auch unglücklich._

Johns Schritte im Treppenhaus. Sherlock schloss das Tagebuch nachdenklich, stand auf. Und während John das Wohnzimmer betrat, zog Sherlock die Schublade seines Schreibtisches auf, legte das Tagebuch hinein, schloss die Schublade mit dem Schlüssel ab und nahm diesen in seine Hosentasche. John schaute ihm zu und nickte kurz, als sich ihre Blicke trafen.

„Kinder, das Taxi wartet!“ rief Mrs. Hudson durch das Treppenhaus. Sherlock nahm den Sakko von der Garderobe und zog ihn an. Er ging nie ohne schickliche Oberbekleidung aus dem Haus. Sie gingen wortlos die Treppe hinunter und stiegen mit der aufgeregten Mrs. Hudson ins Taxi. Und während Mrs. Hudson auf dem Vordersitz den Taxifahrer in ein angeregtes Gespräch über Feuerwerk verwickelte, verbarg Sherlock auf dem Rücksitz elend sein Gesicht an Johns Schulter und John hielt ihn schweigend fest.


	11. Feuerwerk

Sternklare Schwarzmondnacht über dem Hyde Park. Deutlich steht das Dreieck des Sommers am Firmament. Wega. Deneb. Altair. Dreipunktiger Mythos. Am nördlichen Tor das fünfgestirnte W der Kassiopeia, Hüterin des Nordens. Der langschwänzige Drache windet sich und starrt mit Alwaids grünem und Etamins rotem Auge auf Herkules. Das falbe Band der Milchstrasse liegt schimmernd am nächtlichen Himmel. Stille Sternenhaufen. Nur der Schwan zieht unbeirrt nach Süden, die Flügel weit ausgebreitet, den langen Hals nach vorne gestreckt in die Freiheit hinter dem Horizont, Sehnsucht des Sommers. Mars steht gross und rot im Löwen.

Sherlock sass an John gelehnt auf der Decke, die John mitgenommen hatte, den Kopf auf Johns Schulter, die Augen im Nachthimmel, Johns Hand in seiner Hand. Inmitten Tausender von Menschen, die ebenfalls auf das Feuerwerk warteten. In unmittelbarer Nachbarschaft ein junges Paar, ineinander verschlungen. Dahinter zwei Familien mit Kindern, die übermütig kreischend durch die Menschen rannten. Das alte Paar, sie im Rollstuhl, er legt seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Mrs. Hudson hatte Freundinnen getroffen und sich abgesetzt, nachdem sie entdeckt hatte, das Sherlock und John sich an den Händen hielten.

Der Park war voll von Geschwätz, Gemurmel und Lärm. Immer mehr Menschen suchten sich noch einen guten Platz, der es ihnen erlaubte, auf den See hinunter zu blicken. Manche waren sogar in die Bäume geklettert. Sherlock war entspannt. Der Körperkontakt mit John machte ihn glücklich, wie er es nicht für möglich gehalten hatte. Ein neues Lebensgefühl. Zugehörigkeit. Es wäre ihm egal gewesen, wenn es kein Feuerwerk gegeben hätte. Er genoss es, mit John auf der dunklen Wiese zu sitzen, abseits der Wege und Beleuchtungen, und in den Sommerhimmel zu schauen.

Als es gegen Mitternacht ging, nahm die Aufregung zu. Eine Welle der Ungeduld ging durch die wartenden Menschen. Die Familien riefen die Kinder zu sich. Dann gingen die Lichter aus im Hyde Park. Das Geschwätz verstummte augenblicklich, ein Raunen ging durch die Menge. Vom Westminster schlug es Zwölf. Stille und Dunkelheit. Vom Pyrotechniker-Team Marutamaya Ogatsu war nichts zu sehen, nichts zu hören. Spannung. Ein Funke stieg in den Himmel. Aus der Mitte des Serpentine Lake, schnurgerade, zeichnete eine dünne Linie in die Nacht. Im selben Moment, als das Licht den Aufstieg einstellte und wieder zurückzufallen begann, entliess es an der Spitze eine weisse Kugel. Sie schwebte einen Augenblick lang unbeweglich. Die Menschen hielten den Atem an. Ohrenbetäubender Knall, der Nachthimmel übersät mit stiebenden Kristallen, die knisternd verglühten, noch bevor sie zu sinken begannen. John stand auf, zog Sherlock mit auf die Füsse. Im selben Moment begannen auf dem See weisse Lichter zu springen, nicht hoch, nur kurz, da eins, dort eins, unvorhersehbar, wo das nächste auftauchen würde. Die zeitliche Abfolge war unregelmässig, schien aber einem inneren natürlichen Rhythmus zu folgen. Undurchschaubare Harmonie.

Sherlock stellte sich hinter John, schlang seine Arme um ihn und legte sein Kinn in Johns Haare. Er war nicht bereit, den Körperkontakt aufzugeben. John lehnte sich zurück an ihn, während sie beide fasziniert dem immer wilder werdenden Lichterspiel zuschauten. Zu den weissen Lichtern mischten sich lange goldene Bänder. Anderes Zeitmass. Neue Bewegung. Geheimnisvoller Tanz. Beginn eines ununterbrochenen, atemberaubenden Schauspiels.

Die Poesie des Feuers breitete aus sich vor den Augen der Menschen im Hyde Park, Dynamik, Dramatik, Tempo, gemischt mit ergreifender Kargheit und bezaubernder Lieblichkeit. Ohne Unterbruch. Keine Zeit zu atmen. Inferno der Sinne. Sherlock spürte Spannung und Entspannung in Johns Körper, der an seinem lag, spürte John den Atem anhalten, ihn wieder zulassen, spürte den Muskeltonus an Johns Rücken, den Druck der Hand in der seinen, spürte in Johns Körper das Feuerwerk. Feuerbilder in die Zeit gezeichnet, genau wie Musik, die mit Tönen den Atem führt, die Menschen mitnimmt auf eine Reise der Schönheit und der Vergänglichkeit, die im selben Augenblick stirbt, in dem sie vollendet ist. 

Ein schlanker Feuerfunke steigt steil in die Nacht und verschwindet. Stille. Aus dem Dunkel schält sich hoch am Himmel ein Licht, wächst zu einer leuchtenden Kugel. Sie schwebt zwei Atemzüge lang, dann sinkt sie. Langsam. Sinkt und zerfällt auf ihrem Gang zur Erde lautlos in einen Lichtregen, schwere silberne Tropfen. Tränen des Feuers. Der See nimmt sie auf. Schwarzes Wasser. Dunkelheit. Leere. Geruch von Rauch und Feuer. Tausende von Menschen stumm und ergriffen. Angewurzelt. Welch zauberhafte Nacht!

Applaus bricht los. Tosend. Tausende von Menschen klatschen, stampfen, schreien, rufen. Die Lichter gehen wieder an. Scheinwerfer. Auf einem Holzsteg am Ufer versammelt sich das Feuerkünstler-Team, umschwebt von Rauchschwaden. An die 20 Personen. Sie verbeugen sich steif im Lichtkegel. Johns Augen sind voller Emotion, als sie Sherlocks finden. Sie lächeln sich an, glücksprühend.

 

Der grosse Aufbruch begann. Keine Chance, innerhalb der nächsten halben Stunde ein Taxi zu finden oder eine Bahn, die nicht zum Bersten gefüllt war. 

„Lass uns hier bleiben, bis sich die Menschenmenge aufgelöst hat“, sagte Sherlock.

„Gute Idee.“

John legte die Decke am Boden wieder aus und liess sich darauf fallen. Sherlock folgte ihm. Sie lagen nebeneinander. Der Sternenhimmel verbarg sich hinter einer Schicht aus Rauch, die sich in der windstillen Sommernacht träge über dem Park ausbreitete. Um sie herum gingen Menschen, suchten sich den Durchgang zu den beleuchteten Wegen. Kinder, Wolldecken, Klappstühle. Sie lagen nebeneinander und Sherlock hatte bereits wieder Johns Hand ergriffen. Er wollte dieses Gefühl der Verbundenheit nicht aufgeben. Nie wieder. Egal, was es bedeutete und was andere auch immer dazu sagen mochten. Es wurde schnell still um sie. Die Leute gingen. Die Nacht blieb. Sherlock schaute in Johns Augen und John griff mit der Hand in Sherlocks Haar, kraus und wirr von der Feuchte der Nacht, zog ihn näher zu sich und küsste ihn. Es war eine sanfte, liebevolle Annäherung. John gab sich auf in diesem Kuss, bot sich an. Er stellte keine Ansprüche, er fragte nach nichts. Er ermöglichte ohne zu fordern. Sherlock saugte sich trunken an seiner Oberlippe fest. John hielt den Kontakt, als Sherlock zu seiner Unterlippe wechselte, das Wechselbad der Emotionen überrascht geniessend. John hielt den Kontakt auch, als Sherlock seine Unterlippe frei gab ohne sich von ihm zu entfernen. John fuhr mit der Zungenspitze sorgsam den Spalt zwischen Sherlocks Lippen entlang, schob sie suchend dazwischen, als sie sich ihm zögernd öffneten.

„Gentlemen“, sagte eine sonore Stimme. „Es tut mir leid, sie können hier nicht bleiben.“

John und Sherlock fuhren erschrocken auf. Ein Mann von der Stadtreinigung stand vor ihnen, oranger Overall, Korb und Besen in der Hand.

“Der Park wird gleich geschlossen und gereinigt. Sie sollten nach Hause gehen.“

„Ja, selbstverständlich“, sagte John und stand auf. Sherlock folgte seinem Beispiel.

„Es tut mir leid“, wiederholte der Mann sanft. Er war ein Hüne. 1.90 mindestens. Breite Schultern, auffälliger Ehering am Finger. Er mochte zwischen 30 und 40 Jahre alt sein.

„Kein Problem“, sagte John und rollte die Decke zusammen.

„Sind Sie nicht Dr. Watson?“ fragte der Mann vorsichtig.

„Ja, der bin ich“, antwortete John, die Frage deutlich hörbar hinter den Worten. Der Mann streckte ihm die Hand entgegen.

„Clark Miller“, sagte er. „Sie haben meiner Frau das Leben gerettet. Im Barts. Erinnern Sie sich? Vor fünf Wochen. Meredith Miller. Sie hatte eine Totgeburt“.

„Oh, Meredith Miller. Ja, ich erinnere mich“, sagte John. „Ihre Tochter – sie hiess Eve.“

„Sie erinnern sich an Eve?“ fragte der Mann überrascht. Seine Augen füllten sich sofort mit Tränen.

„Natürlich erinnere ich mich an Eve“, sagte John leise. „Sie war … wunderschön.“ Johns Stimme schwankte.

„Ja, das war sie“, sagte der grosse Mann mit erstickter Stimme. Er schaute in Johns Augen, schluckte. Dann streckte er seine Hand erneut aus und John nahm sie in die seine. 

„Ich danke Ihnen, Doktor John Watson“, sagte er leise und John nickte schweigend. „Ich danke Ihnen, dass sie Meredith gerettet haben. Ich liebe sie mehr als mein Leben, müssen Sie wissen. Und ich danke Ihnen, dass Sie sich an Eve erinnern, auch wenn sie nur ein paar Minuten gelebt hat.“ Seine Stimme brach ab. Er schluchzte, liess John los. Tränen stürzten aus seinen Augen und überschwemmten sein Gesicht. Er wischte sie verlegen weg.

„Grüssen Sie ihre Frau Meredith von mir“, sagte John. Clark Miller weinte, aber er nickte tapfer.

„Das werde ich tun, Doktor. Ich danke Ihnen.“

Clark Miller drehte sich um und ging weg, ohne Gruss, ohne weitere Worte, liess John und Sherlock zurück. John stand da und starrte ins Leere. Sherlock wusste nicht, was er tun sollte.

„John?“

John hob abwehrend die Hand. „Gib mir einen Moment Zeit. Bitte.“

Sherlock wartete hilflos. Dann legte er die Hand auf Johns Schulter und John drückte Sherlocks Hand.

„Es ist gut, Sherlock“, sagte er und wandte sich dem Freund wieder zu. „Es ist mein Beruf. Kein Problem.“

„Dein Beruf… „

„Ich hatte Notfalldienst, als Meredith Miller eingeliefert wurde", erklärte er. „Sie hat ihr Kind auf dem Gang geboren. Eve lebte 11 Minuten. Es ging nur noch darum, die Mutter zu retten.“ 

„Du bist einer der wenigen Menschen, die Eve lebend gesehen haben.“

„Ja“, sagte John einfach. „Lass uns nach Hause gehen.“ 

Sherlock hängte sich bei John ein, als sie unterwegs waren über die dunkle Wiese zum nächsten Fussweg. Er traute sich nicht, Johns Hand zu nehmen. John war nicht bei ihm. Er war bei Eve. Und bei Meredith. Bei Clark. John war im Notfall des Barts an jenem Tag vor fünf Wochen und Sherlock fühlte, dass es ihm nicht zustand, ihn in diesen Gedanken zu stören. John blieb stehen, als sie den Weg erreicht hatten. Er drehte sich Sherlock zu ohne ihn anzuschauen.

„Ich habe 11 Minuten lang vergebens um Eve‘s Leben gekämpft“, sagte er. „Die zuständige Kinderärztin hätte es wahrscheinlich geschafft. Aber sie war nicht rechtzeitig da.“

„Das ist nicht deine Schuld, John.“

„Doch. Ich habe sie fünf Minuten vorher in die Pause geschickt.“

John ging einfach weiter, ging zielstrebig den Weg entlang. Sherlock hielt schweigend Schritt. Er wagte es nicht mehr, John zu berühren. Er hatte sich nie darum gekümmert, was John in seinem Berufsalltag erlebte. Er hatte nie danach gefragt und John hatte nie darüber geredet. John hatte sich nur manchmal nach der Arbeit müde und nachdenklich zurückgezogen und er, Sherlock, hatte sich nichts dabei gedacht. Es war ihm nie bewusst gewesen, wie nahe Johns Arbeit mit menschlichem Drama verknüpft war. Wie tief involviert er in diese Vorgänge war, wie nahe am Sterben, am Schmerz, der Verzweiflung. Und während er neben John durch die Nacht ging, begann er zu ahnen, welche Kraft und Ruhe John in sich trug. Er war im Krieg gewesen, hatte all diese Gräuel und das Elend gesehen. Und er hatte damit umgehen können. Sein Beruf. Sherlock staunte. Ein schweres, machtvolles Staunen, das ihn tief durchdrang. Ehrfurcht. Respekt. Stolz. Stolz und Verwunderung, dass ein Mann wie John ihn liebte. Ein Mann, der auf grosse Distanz mit der Armeepistole zielsicher und tödlich Menschen erschoss, wenn die Situation es erforderte. Mit ruhiger Hand. Mit derselben ruhigen Hand, mit der er Menschenleben rettete, wann immer es möglich war. Mit der gleichen, selbstsicheren Ruhe, mit der er auf ihn, Sherlock, wartete. Und Sherlock begriff unvermittelt, dass John sich Emotionen leisten konnte. Er war sich sicher genug. Er konnte teilnehmen, mitfühlen und weinen. Er ertrug Verletzung. Er konnte lieben und warten. Er hatte keine Angst davor. Er war stark.

„Es tut mir leid, Sherlock“, sagte John, als sie in der Baker Street im Wohnzimmer standen, eben gerade angekommen, unschlüssig, was zu tun war. „Manchmal kann ich solche Dinge einfach nicht ausblenden.“

„Dein Beruf“, lächelte Sherlock. „Du weisst besser als jeder andere, dass ich den meinen auch nicht ausblenden kann.“

„Schläfst du bei mir?“ fragte John.

„Wenn du willst.“

„Soweit ich mich erinnere, haben wir uns das versprochen.“

„Ich komme gleich nach.“

John hatte die Schlafzimmertür einen Spalt offen gelassen. Die gedimmte Nachtischlampe brannte. Der Wecker zeigte 3 Uhr morgens. Sherlock schlüpfte ins Zimmer und schloss die Türe hinter sich. John lag im Bett. Er hatte sich auf die Seite gedreht und schlief bereits. Sherlock zog sich aus, legte seine Kleider auf den Stuhl und legte sich zu John unter die leichte Baumwolldecke. John trug T-Shirt und Shorts zum Schlafen. Wie immer. Sherlock schlief nackt. Wie immer. Sherlock knipste die Nachttischlampe aus und schmiegte sich an Johns Rücken, legte seinen Arm um Johns Taille, drückte sein Gesicht in Johns Nacken. John seufzte im Schlaf. Die Nacht war mild. Der Vorhang blähte sich am offenen Fenster. Draussen die Stadt. Menschen, die dieses Feuerwerk gesehen hatten. Menschen, die im Notfall hilflos warteten. Menschen die starben. Menschen die verzweifelten. Menschen die sich liebten. Kinder zeugten vielleicht. Menschen die glücklich waren. Wie er. Und vielleicht John.


	12. Begegnung

Frischer Morgenwind streifte über Sherlocks nackten Körper und löste eine Welle von Gänsehaut aus. Sherlock tastete schlaftrunken nach der Decke und wickelte sich hinein. Sie duftete nach John. Es entspannte ihn tief. Alles duftete nach John. Sherlock öffnete die Augen einen Spalt. Es war hell und er erinnerte sich, dass er in Johns Zimmer war, in Johns Bett lag. Die gestrige Nacht, Feuerwerk, Kuss, Reinigungsmann, Eve, John schlafend. Sherlock streckte sich wohlig. Neben ihm war das Bett leer, aber er hörte John die Treppe hochkommen. John war frisch geduscht, Handtuch im Nacken, Bademantel, der Duft nach Ambra und Meergras, feuchtes Haar. Er setzte sich zu Sherlock aufs Bett, wuschelte zärtlich durch das dunkle wirre Haar des Freundes.

„Guten Morgen, Sherlock!“

Graue weite weiche Augen. Sherlock lächelte hinein. John lächelte zurück. 

„Es ist Sonntag, oder?“ fragte Sherlock.

„Den ganzen Tag.“

„Willst du wirklich schon aufstehen?“ 

„Ich habe mich nur geduscht“, sagte John lächelnd.

Sherlock verkroch sich in die Decke, die so wunderbar duftete und betrachtete John. Sein Lächeln, seine Präsenz. Draussen rief das Wechselläuten eines quarter peals die Gläubigen zu den Gottesdiensten. Sommersonntagszauber.

Sie sahen sich an. Lange. Sherlock verlor sich in den grauen Augen, in deren Tiefe Wärme lag. Wie ein stiller See, auf dessen Oberfläche ein Windhauch Wellen kräuselt und die Morgensonne streut Lichter hinein und lässt sie aufblitzen. Und eine Böe wühlt plötzlich Wogen auf und drückt ein bewegtes dunkles Muster ins Wasser, das sich ausbreitet, schnell und unaufhaltsam und alles einnimmt. John liess es geschehen und Sherlock sah das Verlangen Johns Augen überfluten und hielt es aus. Hielt aus, dass es sich auf ihn übertrug, heiss und augenblicklich, seinen Körper ergriff ohne dass er dagegen etwas hätte unternehmen können. Er erschrak über die Heftigkeit seiner eigenen Reaktion und über das, was sich unmittelbar vor ihm auftat, die Möglichkeit, die Einladung, Versprechen, Abenteuer. Er streckte zögernd die Hand aus nach John und John legte sich zu ihm, langsam, ohne jede Eile. Sherlock schloss die Augen, als Johns Hände durch sein Haar fuhren, Johns Lippen sich zwischen die seinen schmiegten, Johns Körper den seinen fand, durch die Sommerdecke und den Bademantel die Hitze, die Härte des Geschlechts deutlich spürbar.

Sherlock wollte das nicht, wollte keine Sommerdecke, keinen Bademantel zwischen ihnen. Er wollte John. Nur John. Er legte die Hände an Johns Gesicht, drückte ihn etwas von sich weg, sanft, entfernte das Handtuch, strich mit der Hand unter den Bademantel über Johns Schulter, streifte das weiche Gewebe über Johns Arme und löste, als es anstand, den Knoten des Gürtels, zog ihn auf, zog das Kleidungsstück vollständig von John Körper. Atemlos. John rührte sich nicht. Sherlock betrachtete fasziniert den nackten Körper, die kräftigen Schenkel, das steife Geschlecht, Hüftknochen, muskulöser Bauch, durchtrainierter Oberkörper, sehnige Unterarme, helle Härchen auf braungebrannter Haut, auf den ebenmässigen, schönen, starken Händen. Johns Augen weit und verhangen von Erregung. Sherlock schälte sich aus der Sommerdecke, schlug sie über sich zurück, legte seinen eigenen Körper frei. Ganz. Für John.

Morgenluft streifte über sie hinweg. Sherlock hob seine Hand und berührte Johns Lippen, strich neugierig Johns Hals entlang. Sein Puls raste. Johns Haut war heiss und weich und feucht. Der Schwung des Schlüsselbeins, Rippenansatz, die Brustwarzen. John stöhnte leise, als Sherlock sie berührte, ihre Härte erforschte, überrascht von der Lust, die durch sie beide jagte. John drehte sich seufzend auf den Rücken, überliess sich Sherlock, seinen Händen, seinen erregenden Erkundungen. Sherlock strich über Johns Bauch, fühlte den Atem unter seinen Händen schwer und schnell werden, helles, dichtes Schamhaar, Feuchtigkeit in den Gruben der Leisten, harte Oberschenkelmuskulatur. Sherlock streifte zwischen die Schenkel, flaumige heisse Haut, der Damm feucht, die Hoden weich. Das Glied lag steif auf Johns Bauch. Sherlock nahm es in seine Hand, strich fasziniert seine Länge entlang. Die unter seinen Fingern schnell zunehmende Härte liess seine eigene Männlichkeit spürbar schwellen. John stöhnte, als Sherlock mit der Zunge über die blanke Eichel fuhr, die Beschaffenheit der Haut erkundete auf der ganzen Länge, trunken in der Welle der Erregung, die sich von John auf ihn übertrug. John krallte seine Hände in die Kissen, sein Körper wand sich, und Sherlock gab seinem eigenen Verlangen nach und nahm Johns Geschlecht in seinen Mund, leckte und saugte sorgsam daran, liess es durch seine Hand gleiten, fuhr mit der Zunge darüber, liess sich mittragen von der Hitze, spürte John, jede Regung von ihm, seine Anspannung, die zunehmende Glut. Johns Atem, sein Aufstöhnen, Geruch nach Schweiss, der sich mit dem Duft des Duschgels mischte. Sherlock fühlte, wie Johns Lust dem Höhepunkt entgegen ging, fühlte die Woge, die auf sie zukam, sie beide überspülte, das Beben, die Kontraktion, Johns Aufbäumen, Johns Samen quoll über seine Hand. Sherlock keuchte. Seine eigene Härte pochte schmerzhaft im Schritt.

John setzte sich langsam auf, gab Sherlock das Handtuch und drückte ihn sanft in die Kissen. Sherlock ergab sich, als er Johns Hände auf seinem Körper spürte, Johns Atem auf seiner Haut, seine Lippen, seine Zunge. Er schloss die Augen und überliess sich der heiss aufquellenden Lust, die ihm augenblicklich den Atem nahm. Er liess sich in den Strudel ziehen, widerstandslos, in die Unausweichlichkeit dessen, was geschah. Er gab sich auf, gab sich in Johns Hände. Vollständig. John spielte nicht mit ihm und hielt ihn nicht hin. John erlöste ihn sanft und liebevoll.

Sie umarmten sich danach, innig und zärtlich, ihre nackten Körper aneinander, ineinander. Seufzend, küssend, tändelnd. Sherlock genoss Johns warme Hände auf seinem nackten Rücken, seiner Hüfte, seinem Hals. Er genoss den Duft erhitzter Haut und die Selbstverständlichkeit, mit dem sich ihre Beine, ihre Körper ineinander verschlangen, entspannt, vertraut als täten sie es seit Jahren.

„Diesmal wir beide zusammen“, flüsterte John in Sherlocks Ohr, als nach einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss neue Hitze zwischen ihnen erwachte. Sherlock suchte Johns Blick, schaute in Johns klare Augen, die hell waren im sommerlichen Morgenlicht, das durch das weit offene Fenster ins Zimmer floss, vom dünnen Vorhang kaum gehindert. _Wir beide. Zusammen._ Das Abenteuer hatte noch nicht begonnen. Selbst diese ungeheuerliche Intimität zwischen ihnen, diese gegenseitige vollständige Selbstaufgabe, war nicht das, was sie verband. Sherlock erschauderte. John legte die Hand an seine Wange. _Wir beide._ Morgensonne schäkerte in Johns Augen, bewegt vom Muster des Vorhangs, der sich im Morgenwind blähte. Sherlock berührte mit den Fingerspitzen Johns Hand, die an seiner Wange lag. Er sagte nichts. Er konnte den Blick nicht aus Johns Augen nehmen, in deren Tiefe sich diese schattige Landschaft öffnete, nach der er sich sehnte. Und er wusste, dass er bereit war, John zu begegnen. Auf jeder Ebene. Was auch immer das bedeuten mochte.

John küsste sein Gesicht, seine Augen, seinen Haaransatz, sanft, warmer Atem, legte ein Tempo an auf seiner Haut, in seinem Haar, ein Puls, ein Rhythmus der Zärtlichkeit. Langsam. Innig. Sekundenschlag. Zeit. Sherlock nahm den Rhythmus auf, nahm ihn in seinen Körper, schmiegte sich an Johns Körper und fühlte den Schlag durch sie hindurchgehen, sie ausfüllen, beide. Sherlock nahm Johns Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste ihn in der Trance dieses Schlages, saugte sich an Johns Unterlippe fest, spürte den Schlag in seine Lende pochen. Sherlock liess sich leiten von diesem Rhythmus, als er mit der Zunge Johns Hals entlang fuhr, über die Kehle leckte, über das Kinn, den Mund, sich zwischen Johns Lippen drängte, Johns Zunge berührte. Sherlocks Kopf war voll von diesem Pochen, Sechzehntel-Ligaturen, sie wurden schneller, umspielten die Sext, wild, jagten darüber hinaus. Er glitt auf John, schmiegte sich in ihn, gierig nach Nähe, nach Gemeinsamkeit, rieb sein hartes Geschlecht an ihm. John bäumte sich, öffnete seinen Schritt, gab ihm mehr Platz und verengte gleichzeitig den Raum ihrer Reibung, bevor er Sherlocks Kuss erwiderte und weitertrieb, eindringlich nun, hemmungslos, keine Fragen mehr offen. Hektische Sechszehntel fielen in Triolen, barsten in Arpeggien, wild, hart, unkontrollierbar.

Ein Impuls brach den Rhythmus ihrer Körper. Johns Finger hatten Sherlock Schläfe berührt. Sie blickten sich in die Augen. Zeit dehnte sich zu weiter Landschaft, sonnendurchstrahlt. Die Blätter der Bäume im Regent’s Park, wenn Sommerwind hindurch streicht. Johns Finger kaum ein Hauch an seiner Schläfe, in seinem Haar. Unter dahinwelkenden Arpeggien der Sekundenschlag, der sich ausbreitete. Leise. Klar. Ein Cantus. Sherlock liess sich taumelnd hinein sinken. Wir beide. Zusammen. Die Weite in Johns Augen, in der Tiefe ein See. Die Verbindung ihrer Körper, heiss ineinander. Und diese unfassbare, vertraute Weite in Johns Augen. Der dunkle See. Sehnsucht drehte eine Spindel in der Mitte von Sherlocks Brust, abrupt und schmerzhaft, riss Fäden zusammen, drehte sie zu einem harten unnachgiebigen Knoten. Sherlock rang nach Luft. Stockend. Hechelnd. Sog sie tief in seinen Körper, bis in die letzte Faser, versuchte die Enge aufzubrechen, den Zug der Spindel zu sprengen, fühlte Johns Körper unter seinen verzweifelten Atemzügen, warme starke Hände, die ihn festhielten, ihre harten Geschlechter ruhig ineinander. Und er gab nach, gab dem Druck der Spindel nach, liess den Schmerz sich ausbreiten in seinem Körper, liess ihn durch seine Kehle nach oben steigen und ihn mit Tränen überschwemmen, einen Augenblick nur, dann versiegten Tränen und Schmerz, so schnell und unerwartet, wie sie gekommen waren.

Sherlock ergab sich in Johns Umarmung, als er wieder atmen konnte, glitt von ihm ohne ihre Verschlingung zu lösen. Sie lagen nebeneinander, eng, die Gesichter nur gerade so weit entfernt, dass sie sich in die Augen schauen konnten, warmer Atem gegeneinander, noch immer die Spannung unerfüllten Verlangens zwischen ihnen. Sherlock wusste nicht, was mit ihm geschehen war. Er sah den Ernst in Johns Augen, die Traurigkeit, sah die grauen Augen feucht werden und weich. Er öffnete sich John. Ganz. Erstaunt über das Ausmass dieser Öffnung, über die Stille darin. Überrascht, dass aus dieser Stille, dieser Bewegungslosigkeit, dieser vollkommenen Aufmerksamkeit vielleicht, ein Fieber seinen Körper ergriff, eine masslose Erregung, die sich wie ein Schaudern ausdehnte und zur Unerträglichkeit anwuchs. Sie verharrten einen Moment darin, schauten sich an, atemlos. Sherlock fühlte die pralle Härte ihrer Lenden, fühlte das Beben in Johns Körper, sah das Glimmen des Rausches in Johns Augen. Dann riss jede Zurückhaltung. Sie griffen ineinander, besinnungslos, irrem Rausch anheimgegeben. Sherlock gab jede Kontrolle auf, jeden Gedanken, liess sich mitreissen von hemmungsloser Lust, gab sich der Welle hin, die ihn trug, zügellos. Er spürte Johns Kraft, die in die seine griff, kerniges Spiel von Hingabe und Inbesitznahme. Wir beide. John. Zum See. Sherlock wusste, dass er zum See wollte, dass seine Ekstase zum See führte. Johns See. Ein Sturm fährt rauschend in die Krone der Bäume, reisst Blätter von den Zweigen und peitscht sie über die Ebene. Weit. Schnell. Atemlos. John. Johns Wärme, sein Atem, sein Geruch, seine Kraft. Ungestüme Leidenschaft.

Mitten im Taumel greift John in die Tasche seines Bademantels. Sherlock schreit leise auf, als John ihn von sich drückt, mit einer Hand, ihn auf Distanz hält, zwingt zu warten, keuchend, bis er sich vorbereitet hat, beide vorbereitet hat, sich und Sherlock, mit ruhiger Hand, selbst jetzt in dieser irren Raserei, das Gleitgel auf Sherlocks Glied verteilt, ihn mit der anderen von sich hält - Sherlock am Rande jeder Beherrschung - und dann mit beiden Händen in Sherlocks Haare greift und ihm in die Augen sieht.

Sherlock schluckte. Tiefer Bergsee. Wolken ziehen darüber. Eine Böe kräuselt das Wasser, giesst schwarze Tinte hinein. Fernes Donnergrollen. Komm. John zog ihn, er liess sich ziehen, liess sich führen von John, bebend. Verantwortung. Sachte. Stillstehen. Rasenden Herzens. Mitten im Wald. Mitten im Sturm. Heftige Böen wirbeln Staub, Nadeln, Blätter und Gehölz über die Ebene. Sherlock spürte John mit seinem ganzen Körper, sah in den grauen Augen jede Regung. Auch den kurzen Schattenschlag des Zweifels, der ihn innehalten liess. Ein Augenblick nur, dann überschwemmten Sehnsucht und Verlangen ihn mit unbändiger Macht, er fühlte Johns Entgegenkommen und presste sich in die heisse, feuchte Enge, langsam, tiefer und tiefer, in kaum gezügelter Gier nach Nähe und Vereinigung, nach Einvernahme und Besitz, den Blick in Johns Augen, aufgewühlter See, stockender Atem. Ihre Körper vereint. Der See schwarz. Sherlock lässt sich hinein sinken, der Atem stossweise, jeder Atemzug zieht einen Laut aus der Tiefe mit, sehnsüchtige Hüftbewegung. Stillstehen am Abgrund. Hand in Hand. Schwankend. Die Finger verschlungen ineinander. Wärme. Cantus. Tonika. Sicherheit. Sherlock fühlt, wie er sich verliert, seinen Körper, seine Seele, Flug ohne Ziel, sich verliert in John, im schwarzen See, aus dem ein Funke jäh aufbricht in die Nacht. Er reisst alles mit. Reisst Sherlock mit und reisst John mit. Reisst den See auf, zieht heiss in den Himmel, schleift über Wunden und Narben. Sherlocks heiserer Schrei. Eine Kugel löst sich aus dem Funken und zerstiebt in tausend Kristalle, die den Nachthimmel füllen und Bahnen ziehen, tief durch Körper und Seele, und niederregnen, langsam, in schweren weichen silbernen Tropfen, erlösend, lautlos, und in den See fallen in die schwarze Tiefe, die sie aufnimmt und birgt. Kühlendes Wasser. Leere G-Saite. Der Klang verhallt. In der Obertonreihe zerfallen die einzelnen Schwingungen. Kaum hörbar klingt die Quint für einen Augenblick noch nach, Tonika des Cantus.

 

Sommerwind blähte den Vorhang, streifte über ihre nackten Körper. Sherlock zog die Baumwolldecke über sich und John. Sie lächelten sich an. Erstes Zeichen von Heiterkeit und Freude nach langer Benommenheit und stillem Ernst. Nach tiefen Blicken und scheuer Zärtlichkeit voller Respekt und Liebe. Sie wussten beide, dass es kein Ziel war, das sie gemeinsam erreicht hatten. Sie waren gemeinsam aufgebrochen zu einer Reise in unbekannte Landschaften, von deren gefährlicher Schönheit sie eine erste Ahnung gekostet hatten. _Wenn wir uns begegnen, Sherlock und ich, so wird diese Begegnung auch in ihrer körperlichen Komponente schicksalshaft sein, so wie sie es vom ersten Augenblick an war zwischen uns. Die Schönheit und die Gefährlichkeit, die diese Begegnung verspricht, erfüllen mich mit Sehnsucht und ängstigen mich in ihrem absoluten Anspruch. Ja. Ich bin bereit, diesen Weg zu gehen._ Sie kannten beide diese letzten Sätze in Johns Tagebuch.


	13. Geschenk

Der Bogen lag anders in der Hand. Schwerer in der Spitze. Der Aufstrich klang wärmer als gewohnt. Der Abstrich weicher. Sherlock setzte den Bogen ab, kontrollierte die Spannung des Bezugs, drehte sie am Beinchen härter, die Violine zwischen Kinn und Schulter eingeklemmt. Er probierte einige Aufstriche nacheinander, fuhr durch ein paar Tonleitern. Der Bogen sprang zu leicht. Zu hart. Er brauchte eine ruhigere Lage, sonst kam er nicht durch die Variation 2 mit ihrem schmerzhaft eskalierenden Klangchaos. Aber er brauchte auch eine klare, kühle Ansprache, sonst kam er mit den ganzen Variationen nicht durch. Die schnellen Sechzehntel in der ersten Variation wünschte er sich klar und heiter. Und die dritte, mit diesem ruhigen Cantus, brauchte ein hohes Mass an Transparenz. Auch im Klang. Die vierte Variation in Dur, wild wirbelnd, brauchte hingegen Boden. Und diese nachdenkliche, tastende, eigenwillige Variation fünf. Sie brauchte beides. Ruhe und Klarheit. So wie das Intermezzo. Es machte ihm Sorgen. Das Intermezzo fiel aus dem Rahmen und war gleichzeitig der Kern. Vierteilige Offenbarung. Sherlock haderte damit.

Sherlock legte die Violine weg und nahm das weiche Mikrofasertuch aus dem Geigenkasten. Er entspannte den Bogen etwas, reinigte den Rosshaar-Bezug vom Kolophonium. Manchmal half es, den Reibungswiderstand neu zu bestimmen. Er wollte es nicht unversucht lassen, auch wenn er kaum Hoffnung darauf setzte. Er kämpfte um Klang. Aber das Problem lag nicht beim Bogen, da war er sich sicher. Sherlock wusste nicht genau, woran es lag. Vielleicht daran, dass es seit zwei Tagen regnete, die Luft feucht und warm war, London grau. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass die Spannung seiner Hand anders war, dass Thenar und Hypothenar einen anderen Tonus hatten als sonst, die Haltung des Daumens, des kleinen Fingers veränderten und damit die Haltung des Bogens. Oder die Muskeln im Unterarm sandten andere Signale an die Sehnen der Hand, waren entspannter oder angespannter, der Winkel anders, Sherlock konnte es nicht sagen. Er war unruhig. Alles war anders. Er nervte sich. Er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Seit zwei Tagen übte er an den Variationen, aber sie klangen nicht so, wie er sie gedacht hatte. Er konnte nicht mehr spielen. Nicht mehr üben. Er fand nicht einmal mehr die richtige Bogenspannung, die er bisher ohne jeden Aufwand und ohne sie je zu hinterfragen mit über Jahre vertrauten Handgriffen eingestellt hatte. 

Hätte er ununterbrochen an John gedacht, so hätte er es verstehen können. Aber dem war nicht so. Er dachte nicht an John. John war ein Teil von ihm. Er war voll von John. All die kreative Sehnsucht, an der er gelitten hatte, war weg. Die Sehnsucht war konkret geworden. Schmerzhaft konkret. Sie sass in seinem Körper genauso wie in seinem Geist, seinen Emotionen, seinen Gedanken, war in seinem Schritt, in seinen Händen, seinen Lippen genau so präsent wie im Herzen und im Kopf. Sie war konkreter als er es sich je hätte vorstellen können. Die vage Träumerei, die Angst, das Hoffen und Bangen, alles war weg. War etwas Neuem gewichen, mit dem er nicht klar kam.

Die körperliche Komponente ihrer Beziehung war noch jung. Ein paar Tage, in denen sie gierig nachholten, was sie sich so lange versagt hatten. Seit zwei Tagen arbeitete John wieder. Sein Teilzeit-Pensum im Barts war in der Regel Notfalldienst. Unberechenbar. Nicht vorher zu sehen, wann er heim kam und in welchem Zustand. Und irgendwann brauchte John auch Schlaf. Sherlock tröstete sich mit der Hoffnung, dass sich alles einrenken werde, dass alles Alltag werden würde, vertraut, nahe, stabil, ein sicherer Boden, auf dem sie beide gehen konnten. Dass sein Geist, seine Emotionen wieder frei würden mit der Zeit, so wie der wache Geist des Kriegers in der tausendfach geübten Kata Ruhe, Kraft und Freiheit findet. 

Bisher gab es die ersehnte Freiheit nur in der Sattheit und der Stille nach ihrer Vereinigung. Sie hielt sich nicht. Keinen Tag. Noch nicht. John. Sherlock spannte den Bogen neu, trug sparsam und sorgfältig Kolophonium auf, nahm die Violine wieder auf und stimmte die Saiten nach. Er hatte sich vorgenommen, John heute das Geschenk zu überreichen, das ledergebundene Manuskript. Und ihm das Stück vorzuspielen. Es gab keine Notwendigkeit, es heute zu tun, ausser der Tatsache, dass Sherlock sich davon befreien wollte. Er hatte Mühe die Variationen zu üben und sie so zu spielen, wie er sie notiert hatte. Aber es musste sein. Und heute war ein guter Zeitpunkt. Er war im Laufe des Vormittags beim Yard gewesen. Lestrade hatte einen neuen Fall für ihn. Eine kleine aber willkommene Sache angesichts seiner emotionalen Situation. Jede Ablenkung war gut. Morgen Nachmittag würde er bei der Zeugenbefragung dabei sein. John hatte morgen vormittags frei, sie hatten einen langen Abend für sich. Sherlock wollte ausgehen mit John, wollte unter Leute gehen. Er wollte das Glück geniessen. Draussen. Unter den Augen anderer. Im Leben. Bevor er sich tags darauf in den Fall stürzen würde.

Sherlock nahm sich die Variation 1 vor, probierte ein paar Mal die Stelle mit dem Flageolett. Dann kümmerte er sich um den Wechsel des heiteren ersten zum schattigen zweiten Teil. Die Differenz musste hörbar sein. Deutlich hörbar. Das Unterschwellige. Der Schatten, die Angst vor der Tiefe. Dann Variation 3, das beängstigende Rauschen des Sturms, die einfache klare Kraft des Cantus im Hintergrund. Sherlock verfluchte sich selber, eine technisch so schwierig zu spielende Variation komponiert zu haben. Er übte daran. Und er war kein Anfänger. Ging ganz leidlich. Das Problem war das Intermezzo. Dieses kurze aber komplexe Stück, das in kürzester Zeit alle Emotionen durchlief und diesbezüglich alles von ihm forderte. Dieses heftige Streben nach der Oktav, die dann äusserst sorgsam überschritten wird. Das Taumeln, gepaart mit suchender Kraft nach der Wirklichkeit, dem Realen, dem Klaren. Und dann diese karge starke Einfachheit. Unerwartet. Und der Schlussteil ein komplexer Mix aus allem. Welche Herausforderung! Sherlock war sich nicht sicher, ob er in der Lage war den Inhalt zu vermitteln, den er intendiert hatte. Variation 4 war kein Problem, hier ging es nur darum, das Tempo der Läufe und Lagenwechsel sicherzustellen. Hingegen forderte ihn Variation 5 mit diesem auf das Wesentliche reduzierten, aber unberechenbaren Thema, das einer unbekannten Welt nachhorchte und absolute klangliche Konzentration erforderte. Sherlock wusste, dass er die inhaltlichen Aspekte nicht üben konnte und wollte. Die Musik sprach für sich oder sie war hohl.

Sherlock beschloss spontan, dass das Stück zur Aufführung für John reif war. Es war Zeit, sich bereit zu machen. Er reinigte die Violine und den Bogen. Er versorgte beides im Geigenkasten. Die Noten hatte er mit Klebstreifen so zusammen geheftet, dass er jede Variation ohne zu blättern spielen konnte - er spielte von seiner Vorlage, die unterdessen um Fingersätze und Strichzeichen ergänzt war, nicht aus der Reinschrift. Sherlock duschte sich, kleidete sich sorgfältig für das Abendessen im One Twenty One Two in den Horseguards. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie sich ausserhalb der Wohnung trafen seit ihre Beziehung eine neue Ebene erreicht hatte. Sherlock freute sich darauf.

 

John sass bereits am Tisch, einen Sherry vor sich. Er hatte seinen Anzug mitgenommen in die Klinik und sich dort bereit gemacht. Er sah umwerfend aus. John stand auf, als er Sherlock auf sich zukommen sah und Sherlock umarmte ihn zur Begrüssung, sanft, aber mit der klaren Botschaft, dass es mehr sein würde, wären sie nicht in der Öffentlichkeit. Johns Umarmung war fest und sicher. Der Kellner lächelte.

„Zweiter Sherry?“ fragte er.

„Ja, bitte.“

Sie sassen sich gegenüber und lächelten sich an. Sherlocks Herz pochte bis in den Hals. Er zitterte. Jeder Faser seines Köpers bebte, leise, aber deutlich. Es machte ihn atemlos, dass er nicht tun konnte, was er die vergangenen Tage so selbstverständlich getan hatte, dass er die Distanz nicht überwinden, John nicht berühren, ihn spüren, riechen, sich in seinen Armen der aufgestauten Lust hingeben konnte. Ein heftiger Magnet zwischen ihnen, dem er nur mit grösster Anstrengung zu widerstehen vermochte. Der Tisch dazwischen. Sherlock holte tief Luft, schloss seine Augen einen Moment um Johns Blick zu entfliehen. Dann lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück, griff zerstreut nach der Karte, versuchte sich zu entspannen. Wenigstens äusserlich. 

Sie assen hervorragend ohne es wirklich geniessen zu können. Sie konnten den Blick nicht voneinander nehmen, diesen Wärmestrom nicht ausbremsen. Irgendwann suchten sich unter dem Tisch ihre Füsse und sie liessen den Kontakt dankbar zu ohne sich um den eindeutigen Blick des Kellners zu kümmern. Sherlock tastete hin und wieder über den Tisch und berührte Johns Hand für einige Augenblicke. Gequält. Sie sprachen über Banalitäten ohne sich wirklich zu unterhalten. Ihre Blicke, ihre Körper hatten nur ein Thema. Und doch gab es noch ein zweites, das seinen Platz fand. Sherlock schob irgendwann das ledergebundene Heft über den Tisch zu John.

„Für dich“, sagte er einfach.

Überraschung in Johns Augen. Er nahm das Buch neugierig an sich, seine Finger strichen prüfend über das Leder. Dann schlug er es auf. Blätterte. Stutzte. Ungläubiger Blick in Sherlocks Augen.

„Ich habe es geschrieben, als du bei Harry warst“, sagte Sherlock.

„Für mich? Bist du sicher?“

Sherlock lächelte. 

„Da bin ich sehr sicher. An wen sonst hätte ich denken sollen all die Zeit? Ununterbrochen.“

John schluckte. Sein Blick füllte sich mit Wärme. Sherlock wurde überschwemmt von Zärtlichkeit. John nahm das Buch vom Tisch, lehnte sich zurück um Platz zu machen, als der Kellner den Espresso vor ihn hinstellte. John schob die Tasse beiseite, als der Kellner wieder weg war, legte das Buch auf den Tisch und begann darin zu lesen. Sherlock war überrascht. Konnte John Noten lesen? Verstand er etwas von Musik? Er war davon ausgegangen, dass dies nicht der Fall war, aber sie hatten nie darüber gesprochen.

„Spielst du es mir vor?“ fragte John und Sherlock nickte schweigend. 

„Heute noch?“

„Wenn du möchtest.“

„Ja“, sagte John. „Ja, das möchte ich. Aber nicht als erstes.“

Sherlock lächelte.

„Dann lass uns bald nach Hause gehen.“

„Das hätte ich dir sowieso vorgeschlagen“.

Sie lächelten sich an. Sherlock winkte dem Kellner und verlangte die Rechnung. Und während sie darauf warteten, griff John über den Tisch und verschränkte seine Finger in Sherlocks Finger, drückte lange und fest, sein Blick sanft und ernst. 

„Danke, Sherlock“, sagte er leise, bevor er die Hand zurückzog, nach einer Weile, als der Kellner mit der Rechnung kam.

Sie brachen auf, und sie umarmten sich, kaum waren sie draussen, noch bevor sie ein Taxi anhielten, küssten sich gierig und voller Ungeduld in der Dunkelheit einer Nebengasse, und Sherlock schwor sich, nie wieder, nie wieder mit John auszugehen, bevor sie nicht zu Hause Zeit füreinander gehabt hatten. 

 

Mitternacht war überschritten, als Sherlock – im Pyjamahose und T-Shirt - seine Violine aus dem Kasten nahm und sie stimmte. Er war entspannt und voller Ruhe, der Bogen lag gut, die Spannung war perfekt. John sass auf dem Sofa, im Bademantel, die Beine hochgezogen, das lederne Buch geschlossen in den Händen. Er legte es auf den Tisch, als Sherlock die Notenblätter auf dem Ständer ordnete und sich zum Spielen bereit machte.

„Thema mit Variationen“, sagte Sherlock. „Zuerst das Thema. Dann fünf Variationen darüber, nach der dritten ist ein Intermezzo eingeschoben. Du wirst es hören. Danach folgen die vierte und fünfte Variation, zum Schluss spiele ich noch einmal das Thema.“

John nickte. Sherlock zupfte zur Kontrolle kurz die E-Saite, klemmte sich die Violine unters Kinn und setzte den Bogen an. Tiefer Atemzug. Ruhe. Kurzer weicher Aufstrich, dann der lange Zug auf dem c‘. Klang, der sich öffnet, satt und sonor, das Wohnzimmer füllt. Sherlock spielte mit geschlossenen Augen. Er kannte das Thema auswendig, horchte den Klängen nach, die zur Decke stiegen, sich ausbreiteten über den Raum, den Gips der Decke ansprachen, den Stuck, Ecken und Winkel zum Klingen brachten, das Bücherregal, den steinernen Kaminsims entlang strichen, die Falten des Vorhangs durchstreiften. Klangbad. Klar und weit. Sherlock liess sich tragen, liess sich in die erste Variation tragen, in das Lächeln, Johns Lächeln. John sah überrascht auf und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Johns Lächeln. Die Berührung, der Schatten. Nachdenkliche Zärtlichkeit in Johns grauen Augen. Das Flageolett stiehlt sich durch den Stuck davon. Es ist still im Wohnzimmer.

Sherlock atmete durch, bevor er mit kräftigem Strich Variation zwei intonierte. Forderung. Leiden. Angst. Lähmung. Krächzen. John rang nach Atem. Tumult, irres Stakkato, das im Vorhang erstickt. Sherlock stimmte die Violine nach.

Das Rauschen des Windes in den Blättern der Bäume. Leichter Klangfluss unter dem der Cantus erwacht. Sturm. Und der Sieg der Ruhe und Sicherheit über Hektik und Bewegung. Sherlock liess ein paar Sekunden verstreichen, wechselte das Notenblatt, bevor er ins Intermezzo einstieg. Ruhig. Wissend, dass die Dichte nur verständlich war, wenn er jedem der vier Teile Raum liess. Sherlock schaute nicht auf, als er die klare einfache Linie spielte, der Ton warm, ein unterschwelliges Beben darin, das aus dem Bogen kam, aus seiner Hand, unbeabsichtigt, und das er geschehen liess wie es war.

Sherlock brauchte einen Augenblick, um sich nach dem komplexen vierten Intermezzo-Teil zu sammeln für die Variation 4 mit ihrem wilden Tempo. Dann fegte er durch die Läufe, liess die Töne fliegen und purzeln und sah John lächeln. Sherlock schloss die Variation 5 zügig an. Die schwierigste. Aufbrechende Struktur und der Blick in die Tiefe. Sekundenschlag. Das Thema aufgelöst. Existenzielle Knappheit. Das Ende ein einfacher Ton.

Sherlock holte tief Luft, bevor er noch einmal das Thema spielte. Auswendig. Leise diesmal. Ohne die Melancholie verhindern zu können, die hörbar mitschwang und die ihn nachdenklich machte. Der letzte Ton verhallte im Wohnzimmer, ein Oberton klang im Kamin noch nach, dahinter riss Leere auf. Das Ticken der Wanduhr fehlte. Eine Welle der Emotion, die Sherlock den Boden unter den Füssen wegzureissen drohte. Er schloss die Augen einen Augenblick um sich zu fangen. Dann liess er Geige und Bogen sinken, entspannte seine Schulter. Er hatte Kopfschmerzen. Das Spiel hatte ihn mehr mitgenommen als er zugegeben hätte. Er war aufgewühlt.

John sass aufrecht, den Rücken an der Rückenlehne, den Kopf gerade, die Augen geschlossen, reglos. Schwerer unregelmässiger Atem. Die eine Hand im Kissen, die harten Sehnen deutlich sichtbar. Sherlock entspannte den Bogen, reinigte ihn, klemmte ihn in den dafür vorgesehenen Halter im Deckel des Geigenkastens. Als er das nächste Mal aufschaute zu John, trafen sich ihre Blicke. Johns graue Augen. Und jetzt, da sich ihre Blicke fanden, füllten sie sich mit Tränen.

„Du bist verrückt, Sherlock“, flüsterte John. „Wie kann man eine solche Musik erfinden?“

Sherlock dachte einen Augenblick darüber nach, während er das Griffbrett seines Instrumentes mit dem Lappen reinigte.

„Wenn man liebt“, antwortete er.

Unter dem Steg hatte sich Kolophoniumstaub angesammelt. Sherlock wischte ihn sorgsam weg, entfernte die Fingerspuren am Lack und legte sein Instrument in den Geigenkasten, hängte die beiden Bügelschlösser ein.

„Ich weiss nicht, wie ich dieses Geschenk annehmen soll, Sherlock“, sagte John.

Sherlock betrachtete seinen Freund, der noch immer angespannt dasass. Er wusste nicht, was John gehört hatte. Er wusste nicht, was sich übertragen hatte zwischen ihnen, all jene Dinge, die sich jeder Logik entzogen. 

„Es ist nicht nur die Musik, John“, sagte Sherlock. „Es ist das, was du darin hörst. Vielleicht nur du. Niemand sonst. Deshalb ist sie für dich. Also nimm sie einfach entgegen.“

Sherlock warf sich aufs Sofa zu John, legte seinen Kopf in Johns Schoss und schloss die Augen, Johns Hand in seinen Haaren, augenblicklich, automatisch. Johns zweite Hand auf seinem Bauch. Sherlock nahm sie in seine, fühlte, wie John sich entspannte.

„Danke, Sherlock“, sagte John nach einer Weile, und Sherlock drückte Johns Hand, schaute auf in die grauen Augen. Er lächelte, nickte. Er sagte nichts. Er war müde. Glücklich vielleicht. Er liebte es, auf diese einfache und unspektakuläre Weise Zeit zu verbringen mit John, einfach dazuliegen auf dem Sofa in der Ruhe des Wohnzimmers und Zeit verstreichen zu lassen.

„Die Wanduhr fehlt“, sagte John.

„Sie ist in Reparatur.“

John streichelte Sherlocks Gesicht, zog seufzend an seinen Locken. 

„Wollen wir schlafen gehen?“


	14. Nachspiel

Sherlock blieb überrascht stehen. Mitten im Treppenhaus hielt er inne, stoppte den Schwung, mit dem er die Treppe hochgerannt war. Er stand still. Ein Flageolett? Hoch und luzid. Im Haus Baker Street 221B? Unmöglich. Der nächste Ton – ein anderer – und wieder überblasen, mit weichem Ansatz. Dann stand der Klang, schwoll kurz an und ging dann in ein zartes Pianissimo über. Und jetzt war auch erkennbar, dass es sich um eine Klarinette handelte, die – Sherlock staunte – das Thema seiner Variationen zu spielen begann. Mit klarem, sicherem Ton. Sherlock horchte überrascht. Dieser warme Klang, getragen von Atem. Die Melodie, die er so lange in seinem Herzen getragen, an der er so lange gearbeitet hatte, die so eng verknüpft war mit seinen Gefühlen, seiner Seele, seinem innersten Empfinden. Diese so engvertraute Melodie. Dieser fremde, timbrierte, zurückhaltende, schattige, so berührende Klang. Klarinette. Mittelregister. Verblüffend. Verwirrend. Er erschauderte. Eine Gänsehaut breitete sich aus auf seiner Haut. Es kam von oben. Es kam aus Johns Zimmer.

Sherlock ging die Treppe neugierig hoch, vorsichtig, um auf den alten Holzstufen kein Knarren auszulösen. Schritt um Schritt. Stufe um Stufe. Vergebliche Müh. Die Treppe stöhnte unter jedem seiner Tritte, und Sherlock wurde das seltsame Gefühl nicht los, dass das Holz umso lauter und ausführlicher ächzte, je langsamer er ging. Und während er sich um Lautlosigkeit bemühte, ertönten von oben die ersten fröhlichen Takte von Variation 1. Sie brachen ab, als Sherlock an Johns Zimmertür klopfte.

„Komm herein!" rief John. „Warum klopfst du?"

Sherlock öffnete die Tür. John stand da mit der Klarinette in der Hand, auf dem Notenständer das lederne Buch, offen. Dahinter die Etüden von Johann Müller. Auf dem Bett lagen Stamitz, Händel, Mozart, Kummer, Spohr. Sherlock betrachtete die Szene als wäre sie ein Tatort. Und die Fakten liessen nur einen einzigen Schluss zu.

„Du spielst Klarinette?"

Sherlock formulierte es überflüssigerweise als Frage. Er sah es, hatte es gehört. Nahm es wahr. Es gab keine Alternative, keine zweite Person in Johns Zimmer, die hätte gespielt haben können. Welch dämliche Frage! Aber er war zu überrascht, zu verwirrt, um irgendetwas Sinnvolles sagen zu können. John lächelte.

„Ja, ich spiele Klarinette. Habe ich dir das nie erzählt?"

„Nicht dass ich wüsste."

„Ich habe sie restaurieren lassen", sagte John glücklich. „Neues Mundstück und der untere Teil der Klappenmechanik musste ersetzt werden. Und die Blätter natürlich. Eine Boehm, B, allerdings handgeschmiedete Klappen, exzellente Mechanik, leichte Ansprache. Ich bin ausgesprochen zufrieden. Schau. Ist sie nicht schön?"

John strahlte, streckte Sherlock das Instrument entgegen, das dieser scheu und unsicher entgegennahm. An die 700 Gramm. Grenadillholz. 66 Zentimeter. Ein wunderschönes Instrument.

„Und sie ist leichter zu spielen, als ich es in Erinnerung hatte", sagte John begeistert. „Ich weiss nicht, weshalb ich so lange ausgesetzt habe. Sie ist perfekt. Ich habe nicht mehr gewusst, wie sehr ich sie liebe, wie vertraut sie mir ist, wie problemlos sie sich spielen lässt."

Er lächelte glücklich in Sherlocks Augen und nahm das Instrument zurück.

„Du spielst meine Variationen", stellte Sherlock fest. John lächelte.

„Natürlich! Du hast sie mir ja geschenkt! Allerdings bin ich etwas eingerostet. Es sind dann doch ein paar Jahre her. Aber ich nehme jetzt Stunden im RCM. Tut echt gut, sich wieder einmal intensiv mit dem Instrument zu beschäftigen."

„Im Royal College of Music?" fragte Sherlock perplex.

„Ich kenne Jonah Peller von früher", sagte John ungerührt. „Er gibt mir ein paar Aufwärm-Stunden."

„Peller? DER Peller?"

„Wir haben mal zusammen gespielt. Ich im Studenten-Orchester, er als blutjunger Solist." John lachte.

Sherlock begriff die Welt nicht mehr. John spielte Klarinette. Ein wunderbares Instrument mit diesem bedeckten, samtenen Klang, der trotz seiner Weichheit eine einfache, klare Ansprache hatte. John kannte Jonah Pellers aus dem Studenten-Orchester und ging zu ihm ans RCM in den Unterricht. Das war völlig unerwartet. Wie hatte er nur so naiv sein können und annehmen, dass John kein Instrument spielte! John kam aus einer bürgerlichen Familie, in der auf Allgemeinbildung Wert gelegt worden war. Er hatte studiert. Er ging hin und wieder an Konzerte. Leider mehr mit seinen Frauen-Dates als mit ihm. Aber das, beschloss Sherlock unvermittelt, würde sich jetzt ändern.

„Der Literatur nach zu urteilen bist du kein Anfänger", sagte Sherlock. Er hatte eines der Notenhefte vom Bett genommen und blätterte darin. Hoffmeister, Sonate Nr. 2 in D-Dur.

„Ich habe – lass mich überlegen – mit acht Jahren angefangen und bis Ende Studium regelmässig Unterricht genossen. Dreizehn Jahre", sagte John. „Und ich habe gern gespielt. Und viel. Schulorchester, Jazz-Band, Kammer-Ensemble, du weisst schon, das Übliche halt. Da kriegt man schon ein bisschen was zusammen."

Das Übliche halt. Sherlock schluckte leer. Er hatte auch einmal im Schulorchester mitgespielt, aber nicht lange. Die Proben hatten ihn gelangweilt und er hatte sich geärgert über die anderen Mitspieler, den Dirigenten und die Auswahl der Stücke. Über alles. Während des Studiums dann Quartett. Anspruchsvoll. Fast zwei Jahre lange hatte es Spass gemacht. Dann hatte er sich über die neue Cellistin so genervt, dass er gegangen war. Seither hatte er sich nichts mehr sagen lassen zum Thema Musik. Von niemandem. Kein Unterricht mehr, kein Austausch, keine Weiterbildung.

John nahm seine Klarinette auseinander, reinigte sie.

„An deinen Variationen muss ich noch ein bisschen üben", sagte er nebenbei, während er die Blattschraube löste, das Blatt abnahm und sorgsam in die vorgesehene Hülle steckte. Dann zerlegte er das Instrument in seine Einzelteile und begann es zu reinigen. Sherlock hatte die Sonate wieder aufs Bett gelegt und schaute John aufmerksam zu. Er wusste nicht, wie man eine Klarinette behandelte.

„Vor allem Variation 2 ist eine Herausforderung. Ich muss mit Jonah schauen, wie sich das mit Klarinette umsetzen lässt", sagte John und zog das Tuch durch die Birne, rieb sie trocken.

„Du übst die Variationen also mit Jonah Peller", sagte Sherlock, mässig begeistert. Nicht nur, weil John sich dabei regelmässig mit einem anderen Mann abgab, der auch noch seine Liebe zur Klarinette teilte, sondern vor allem, weil John Sherlocks intimes Geschenk sozusagen weitergab. Oder zumindest mit jemandem teilte, dem es nicht zustand. Es schmerzte ihn unerwartet und er kämpfte einen Moment lang gegen aufkeimende Eifersucht.

John hatte das Oberstück genommen, rieb den Korkzapfen trocken. Er hielt inne, als er Sherlocks Stimme hörte, den Ton dahinter, und schaute seinen Freund prüfend an.

„Sherlock", sagte er sorgsam. „Ich gehe nur aus einem einzigen Grund zu Jonah und es sind auch nur ein paar wenige Stunden abgemacht: Ich möchte deine Variationen spielen können. Verstehst du das?"

Sherlock nickte halbherzig. John zog nachdenklich den Lappen durch das Rohr, reinigte die Klappenmechanik.

„Weisst du", sagte er ohne aufzuschauen, „als du mir diese Variationen geschenkt hast, da dachte ich: sie sollen für mich immer das sein, was sie sind, nämlich Musik. Musik die klingt, die Emotionen weckt, die herausfordert. Nicht einfach Noten in einem Buch."

John legte das Oberstück in den Koffer und nahm sich das Unterstück vor.

„Ich möchte, dass diese Musik in meinem Körper ist", sagte John. „In meinem Gedächtnis, in meinen Händen, in meinen Lippen." Ihre Blicke trafen sich. „Und daran arbeite ich gerade", fügte er leise an.

Sherlock sah in die grauen Augen, die weich waren und mild. Liebevoller Ernst. Dann wandte sich John wieder seiner Klarinette zu, ruhig, reinigte die letzten Teile und legte sie in den Koffer. Sherlock beobachtete ihn, wie er mit dem Instrument umging. Wie vertraut und sicher. Johns Worte klangen in ihm nach und er begriff in diesem Moment klarer als je zuvor, dass John ein ebenbürtiger Partner war. In jeder Hinsicht. Er schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen, holte tief Luft. Stolz und Liebe durchströmten ihn.

„Was hast du heute Abend vor, John?" fragte er.

„Nichts. Wir könnten etwas kochen und zu Hause bleiben. Oder wir könnten ausgehen. Wie du willst"

„Ein Date?" fragte Sherlock. Er lächelte, aber die Anfrage war ernster denn je.

„Mit dir? Jederzeit!"

John schloss den Klarinettenkoffer und legte ihn in den Schrank, nahm die Noten auf dem Bett zusammen und legte sie dazu.

„Aber wir reden nicht über das Krankenhaus", sagte Sherlock.

„Einverstanden. Und auch nicht über Kriminalfälle."

„Sondern?"

John hob die Schultern. „Alles andere."

„Was da wäre?"

„Astronomie", sagte John souverän. „Semantik. Politik. Die Philosophie von Plato. Oder auch von Plutarch, wenn du das lieber möchtest." John zwinkerte, war aber nicht sicher, ob Sherlock den Hintersinn verstanden hatte. „Anatomie, organische Chemie, Mystik, Alchemie …", fuhr John fort.

„Das Noether-Theorem", sagte Sherlock.

John schaute ihn zweifelnd an. Dachte einen Augenblick lang nach. Dann lächelte er.

„Einverstanden", sagte er. „Und Musik, insbesondere Holzbläser".

Sherlock lächelte zurück.

„Gut", sagte er. „Wir gehen aus, haben ein Date zusammen – mit allen Konsequenzen – und wir sprechen über Emmy Noether und Musik, insbesondere Klarinette."

„Perfekt."

„Gib mir eine Stunde um mich schlau zu machen über Holzblasinstrumente, ihre Geschichte und ihre Literatur", bat Sherlock.

„Gib mit eineinhalb Stunden um Emmy Noether zu googlen und – vielleicht, aber mach dir nicht allzu viel Hoffnung – das Theorem zu verstehen", entgegnete John vergnügt.

Sherlock lächelte.

„Halb acht?" fragte er.

„Perfekt!"

Sherlock drehte sich zur Tür.

„Ah, bevor ich es vergesse", sagte John. „Wegen der Variationen: Du hast sie mir gewidmet und geschenkt, aber das Copyright bleibt bei dir. Ist das so?"

Sherlock blieb stehen.

„Ja", sagte er, „Soweit ich weiss ist dies das übliche Verfahren. Copyright bleibt beim Autor, sofern es keine vertragliche Abtretung gibt. Warum fragst du das?"

„Ich wollte nur sicher sein", antwortete John. „Ich sage Jonah dann, er soll sich direkt an dich wenden."

„Redest du von Peller?"

John grinste.

„Er war begeistert. Ich glaube, er will die Variationen aufführen. Ich sagte ihm schon, dass er sich direkt an dich wenden soll. Ich will sie nur spielen. Mit allem anderen habe ich nichts zu tun."

John hob beide Hände in eindeutiger Geste. Dann lächelte er, legte seine Hand an Sherlocks Rücken und drückte für einen Augenblick seine Lippen an dessen Schläfe, flüchtige Zärtlichkeit, während er an ihm vorbei ins Treppenhaus ging.

„Ich dusche mich zuerst", rief er hinauf zu einem ziemlich sprachlosen Sherlock Holmes, der tief durchatmete und dann feststellte, dass er noch Strassenkleidung trug und zwingend ebenfalls duschen sollte. Und der entschied, den Abend mit John intensiv zu nutzen, um sich mit einem neuen, höchst lebendigen Kapitel ihres gemeinsamen Lebens zu beschäftigen: Klarinette. Emmy Noether war eh längst tot.


End file.
